Double, Double, Toil and Trouble Part 3: And Then There Were Three
by B5Entilzha
Summary: The last part of the trilogy. Back in Schooner Bay and determined to get on with their lives, the Captain and Carolyn find they still have some things to deal with. One pleasant, one definitely not. There is some violence in here and some rather darker mind-sets, but this is still the same universe, so it's toned down. If you have not read the other two parts, I suggest you do so.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the last of what turned out to be a trilogy. Real life now demands my attention for a while, but I hope people will feel some satisfaction in the way this tale has been completed. Minor notes. The computer described is from an advert from 1991, and that was the original price – which I found quite terrifying! Since the only other local town we're told about in the series is Keystone, I made the assumption that place is rather larger than Schooner Bay and a main shopping and amenities centre. Boston was simply too far away for the purposes of the plot. All characters and places you recognise belong to 20_ _th_ _Century Fox and R. A. Dick – I am merely borrowing them for this story. Rowena, Sarah, John and others not in the originals are my own creation and, as usual, any similarity to persons living, dead or in spirit form is entirely coincidental. Finally, if anyone with a real artistic gift wants to create the painting described at the end, feel free to do so but please let me know. It would be great to see it outside my imagination._

 **※※※**

His earlier attempts at getting in the weekly supplies ( _"Food shopping, Daniel. We're not starting an expedition to the Antarctic."_ ) has been somewhat less than successful.

"Daniel?"

"Hmm?"

"Given we don't have a dishwasher, why did you buy these?" Carolyn held up the tablets.

"We do have a dishwasher," he asserted confidently. "Maria does the dishes."

"By hand. These are for a machine."

"There are machines to do dishes?"

However, in the end it had worked out (Maria was delighted with the new dishwasher) and Captain Daniel Gregg proved a master at finding bargains – much to the local shopkeepers' annoyance. Today, they were in Keystone looking at the computers and printers available to replace Carolyn's decrepit typewriter.

The salesman, who can't have been more than 18, was expounding on the virtues of the equipment in a language that the Captain assumed was English, but he was damned if he understood a word of it. "This one is an Intel three eight six, running DOS five point oh, but the new operating system, Windows three point oh, is due out soon and you can upgrade it to that. It has four megabytes of RAM, expandable to eight if you need it, sixty-four K of cache to speed things up, a two hundred megabyte hard drive, just one three and a half inch floppy drive but with that much hard drive you shouldn't need it except for carrying files around, and a full colour monitor with sixteen bit SVGA at ten twenty four by seven six eight resolution." He smiled, patting the beige box. "Even future-proofed with room inside for two exposed and one internal half height drive so you can upgrade it instead of having to buy a new one in a year's time."

"Buy a new one? We haven't bought this one yet!" he snorted. "Bottom line, man. Will it allow my wife to do her writing and print it out?"

"Well, yes, but it can do so much more."

"How much?"

"Special offer this week. Only $2,199.00 plus tax."

" **How much**?!" he roared.

The salesman shrank. "It usually retails at $2,399.00," he offered, by way of explanation.

The Captain stared at him. "For a box? What is it made of? Pure gold?"

To his credit, the salesman managed to hold his ground in the face of the Captain's glare, but it was a struggle. "No, it's the technology. Not easy to make. They have to have sterilized rooms and all sorts. A single bit of dust during the manufacturing process and you have to throw it out and start again. Then there's the software. People have to write it and check it – millions of lines of code – and it won't work without it. That's what costs, and this is a good one. Not top of the line, but close."

Another salesman, a much older man, walked over. "Mike, let me serve these people. Go help Dave in the storeroom." He dismissed the 'young pup' (as the Captain termed him) and shook his head. "Sorry about that. These kids know all about the machines but they haven't a clue about customer service. What do you want to do with your computer?"

"I'm a writer," Carolyn replied, as relieved as the Captain to have a salesman who seemed more focused on them than the machine. "I just want something that will let me do my work, save it and print it."

"Anything else?"

"Such as?" the Captain asked, wondering if they were in for another exercise in foreign languages.

"Image viewing and editing? Desktop publishing?"

"Desktop what?" Carolyn asked.

"Right." He took a breath and nodded. "Let's start at the beginning. Are you just wanting a word processor or do you want to be able to lay out books with images?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You can do that, now?"

"Oh yes. It's what the big publishing houses are using. Of course, they usually use Macs but these machines will be able to do the same thing, especially once the new software is released, and Macs are very expensive."

"More expensive than this?" the Captain baulked. Not that money was an issue now, but these numbers boggled the mind.

"I'm hardly a publishing house!" Carolyn insisted, ignoring the Captain's comment.

"No, but you could be. I mean, you don't have to pay someone else to do it, you can do it yourself."

"I think for now we'll leave that to the professionals," she replied. "We're both very new to all this. Just something that will do the basics will be just fine."

"In that case…"

By the time they'd finished they had a computer, a printer, spare ribbons, five reams of paper, software and the promise of a technician who would deliver it, set it up and install everything for them. The price tag was still enough to make the Captain's eyes water, but the salesman had thrown in a manual for the software and a year's guarantee at no extra charge.

By the time they left he noticed Carolyn was looking a little pale. "Are you all right, my dear?" he asked solicitously.

"Hmm. Just tired. That was a bit… overwhelming."

"Did you understand any of it?"

"Not the young salesman, no, but I think we've got a good deal. Should last me a while. When I was over at the college I noticed they're running classes in basic computing. I think I'll sign up for one of them." Carolyn had been attending a film make-up course so she could manage her appearance should her husband, who maintained the illusion of their age, be so far away his powers could not reach. It had proved enlightening and quite fascinating. The college had only been running the course as a trial and Carolyn knew she'd been lucky to find it, but already she felt confident in her abilities, even if it did still take her some time. At home she was building up a collection of ready to wear prosthetics in case of emergency. Some of her earlier efforts had been cringe-worthy, but she was fast becoming the class star-pupil. The fact she had to learn it for her own safety had added an impetus to her studies and she often stayed afterwards to learn extra tricks to refine and perfect the illusion.

"You're spending too much time at that college," the Captain grumbled. "No wonder you're tired."

"You're there too, remember?" she smiled, patting his arm.

Catching up with events since his death so he could fit in more effectively had been something the Captain had resisted initially, but even he had to admit he'd learned a lot, and given Carolyn's course was in Keystone – which was beyond his range from Schooner Bay – he had to go with her anyway. He'd started with a history course on the 20th century to fill in the gaps in his knowledge, then added courses on DIY and car maintenance on the grounds that, while they now had money, he could think of better things to spend it on than plumbers, electricians and the garage. It also allowed him to tinker around the house, thus staying out of Carolyn's way when she was working. He was top of the class in woodworking where the skills he'd acquired making repairs on his ship and building Gull Cottage in his previous life proved extremely helpful. Those skills had already been put to useful effect in the house where, in addition to his repairing several features that were beginning to show their age, he had installed a hidden vanity in the bathroom so that Carolyn could change her appearance if required. When asked why the bathroom, he'd argued it was the one place in the house there was always an excuse to visit in private, even under the direst of circumstances – a fact she could hardly dispute. His plumbing had improved and while he'd struggled at first with the electrical side, at least he could now safely wire a plug, change a fuse, fix a damaged cable and fit a light, which he was rather proud of. It was hard work, but now they didn't have to worry about paying the bills, they could both throw themselves into their studies full time.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat?" he suggested.

"Hmm. I'm not that hungry." To be honest, she felt rather nauseous, but she kept that to herself.

"Just a coffee, then?"

"No, I think we should get home."

He frowned. While Carolyn lacked his appetite, she was never one to turn down coffee. "Perhaps I should drive?" he offered.

"You've not passed your test, yet," she reminded him.

"No, but so long as you are with me I am legal, and I still have Sean's Irish driving licence should it be required. You know I am much better than I was."

She looked at him. When he'd started driving the 'infernal machine' it had been slightly scary, but recently he'd settled down to it and she felt confident enough in his abilities to allow him to drive them into Schooner Bay when the need arose. She handed him the keys. "All right."

His frown deepened. She normally needed much more persuasion for longer trips. He opened the passenger door for her and made sure she was safely inside before shutting it and walking around to the driver's side. The car park they were in was easy to navigate and before too long they were on the road to Schooner Bay.

"I might join you in that course, you know," he said, watching the road. "I was thinking that people might be interested in some seafarer's tales. I think I understand what you meant about trying to find an 'angle' and, well, perhaps if they're in the first person, told by the Captain to some children? Along the lines of Uncle Remus but set at sea. I'd have to tone them down a bit, but it would only be repeating what I did for Jonathan and Candy. What do you think?" When Carolyn didn't respond he glanced over at the passenger side. Her head was to one side, her eyes closed. "Carolyn? Carolyn!" When she didn't respond he reached out and shook her. When there was still no response he looked out for somewhere to turn and quickly made his way back to the town and the nearest hospital.

 **※※※**

The Captain paced the corridor, starting every time a door opened in the hope it was the doctor come to tell him what was the matter with his wife. The longer it took, the more he feared the worst, and he was about to charge in, protocol be damned, when the door opened and a nurse stuck her head out.

"Mr Gregg? You can come in, now."

"Thank goodness. Is she all right?"

The nurse smiled. "She's conscious and wants you to join her."

He rushed into the room where Carolyn was still lying on the bed but looking a lot better than she had when they'd arrived. She had a drip in her arm, however, that did nothing to assuage his fears that there was some serious problem they had to face.

"My dear, I was so worried about you! What was it? Was it the ague again?"

The doctor turned, raising an eyebrow. "The ague? Now there's a term I've not heard for a long time. No, Mr Gregg, it's not the ague. Your wife's suffering from some mineral deficiencies, but that's to be expected. She'll have to adjust her diet and make sure there's plenty of fresh fruit and green vegetables, and we can make an appointment for her to come in again for a scan, say in two week's time?"

Carolyn nodded. "That would be fine, doctor."

"A scan? Why? What's wrong with her? Don't you know?" He was becoming genuinely fearful and increasingly agitated.

"Oh yes," the doctor replied, smiling, "I know, but I think she'd like to tell you herself." He turned back to Carolyn. "Shouldn't take more than another ten minutes to get that in you, but no more skipping meals, you hear me?" He wagged his finger at her. "You can't afford that nonsense now."

"I know, doctor. Thank you."

Daniel sat on the bed taking in the needle, the tube and the bag that was emptying its contents into her arm. "I don't understand. What is this?"

"I was low on iron, but that happened to me the last two occasions, too."

"Two occasions?" He frowned, wracking his brain to think of two occasions in the past twenty plus years he'd known her that Carolyn had been ill like this, and simply could not bring any to mind.

"Umm hmm. First with Candy, then with Jonathan." When he remained confused she smiled at him and said, "Daniel, I'm pregnant."

His face went through so many different expressions so quickly that she had a hard time trying to catalogue them all. Starting from confusion and fear, he paused at astonishment, took a right turn at amazement and finally parked in front of utter, breath-taking delight.

"You're pregnant?" he whispered.

"Uh huh."

"With my child?"

"Well it's certainly not anyone else's!"

"I'm going to be a father?"

"That's the general idea."

"At my age?"

She checked the door was shut. "I admit a hundred and sixty is pushing it a little, but apparently everything is working just fine," she deadpanned.

"And you _are_ all right?"

"I will be once all that's inside," she replied, nodding her head at the bag. "I should have realised, but we've been through so much lately the obvious didn't occur to me."

"Not so obvious. It was not the first thought in my head when you passed out."

"Yes, Daniel, but there are other clues for a woman. The biggest one is normally morning sickness but this time I seem to have escaped it, so far at least. I've felt a little nauseous occasionally, but nothing on the scale I associate with being pregnant, and given the way we've been making up for your years without human touch it was a bit inevitable."

He looked slightly chagrined. "I am sorry. I promise to stay away until the baby is born."

"You will do no such thing! I'll tell you when it gets too much. Sex during pregnancy is perfectly all right."

"But the baby…"

The doctor walked in and smiled. "I half thought I'd find you unconscious on the floor. You certainly wouldn't have been the first new father at your age to do so, Mr Gregg."

" _Captain_ Gregg," the Captain corrected, narrowing his eyes at the doctor, "and I do not pass out like some raw recruit!"

"My apologies, Captain," the doctor replied, unaffected by the man's ire. He moved to check the drip.

"Doctor, I was just explaining to my husband that it's perfectly all right for couples to continue to have sex during pregnancy." She had the pleasure of seeing the Captain's face turn red with embarrassment.

"Absolutely, 'though obviously you'll have to adjust for your age. Given the way the hormones build I've had quite a few say it was the most exciting sex they'd ever had. When the baby bump becomes too big you'll just have to go from behind, but so long as you're gentle and loving it'll be fine, and naturally there are ways of giving pleasure to your wife without penetration."

Carolyn hid her smile at the Captain's shock. The poor man didn't know where to look! She cleared her throat. She simply couldn't resist. "Perhaps there are some books, doctor? I think my husband has some studying to do."

" **What?!** " There were books about such things?

"I can give you some recommendations. There," he added, pulling the needle from her arm, "all done. I'll send over the report to your doctor back in Schooner Bay so he's kept up to speed, and see you in two weeks. I've made you an appointment." He handed over a card that Carolyn quickly put in her purse. "Now, you follow my instructions and reduce your caffeine intake. No more than two regular sized cups a day. Captain, make sure she gets all the right foods and plenty of exercise while she can. Keeping her locked up in the house does no one any good. I must say, Mrs Gregg, you're a remarkably healthy woman for your age, so I see no reason this shouldn't go smoothly, but be sensible about it. Nurse!" he called out as he walked from the room. When the nurse arrived he whispered something to her and she nodded and walked off, returning shortly with some leaflets.

"Here you go, Mrs Gregg," she said, handing them over. "These should help. Congratulations."

Carolyn decided that given her husband still seemed to be in a state of shock (although more about the contents of the leaflets than the fact she was pregnant) she should drive home. Once they got there she quickly let Maria know the good news but asked her to hold off sharing it until they'd got past the scan. The Captain had put the leaflets on her desk and taken himself to the wheel house, where he was clearly struggling to get his head around modern attitudes towards sex. After she'd left him to stew for an hour she decided it was time to let him off the hook.

"Daniel?" she said quietly as she opened the door. He was standing at the window, staring out over the sea. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "So, dad, how are you feeling?"

"I will NEVER get used to modern attitudes!" he replied, his tone clipped.

"It was a bit of an eye-opener for me when I first came across this stuff," she admitted.

"That… that… stuff!" he blustered. "It's obscene!"

"No. It's educational. Believe it or not, not everyone has your grasp of how to please a woman in bed." She smiled, remembering how he had demonstrated that talent on numerous occasions. "Going with a prostitute is considered a far less acceptable way to learn," she added and fixed him with a look. "What was it you said when we first met about a woman in every port?" She mimicked his tone. "'Ten, twenty, half a hundred if I wanted them'?"

He had the grace to look embarrassed, pulling on his ear. "That was different, and it may not have been quite so many."

"Uh huh." She pulled his turtle-neck from his trousers and ran her hands around his stomach, resting her head against his broad back. "You know, reading those things together can be quite the erotic experience."

"Madam!"

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "Daniel, for goodness sake! You're a grown man with a great deal of experience, as you've demonstrated repeatedly. I'm a grown woman with two children already. As my grandmother used to say, 'if you can't talk about it, you shouldn't be doing it'."

"Yes, but…but…" He threw his hands up, his inner turmoil apparent. "You are a lady," he finally said, his tone quieter, his hand resting on hers. "This is not decent."

She decided pushing him simply wasn't going to work on this occasion. A little reverse psychology might be in order. "Well, if you're not man enough to read a few simple leaflets…" she released him and walked to the door. "Maybe I'll read them first, then I can teach you?" With a smile and a wink, she walked out.

 **※※※**

She was pleased to see that, when she returned from a trip into town to do some extra shopping, the leaflets had disappeared from her desk. Instead of passing comment she placed the book she'd withdrawn from the library where the leaflets had been. Even she had to admit that had been embarrassing. She'd claimed it was for an article she was writing – an excuse clearly not swallowed for a second by the woman behind the desk who merely raised an eyebrow and muttered 'riiight' as she placed the stamp – but she'd been relieved when she could hide it in the depths of her bag. Remembering the computer would soon be delivered, she relocated it to her side of the bed, cover down. Placing it on his side would alert him that she intended for him to read it. Putting it on her side made it look like it wasn't for him – a suggestion guaranteed to result in his sneaking a look. With a little more thought she turned the spine to the wall and placed something rather more prosaic on top. No need to give the technician a cheap thrill. She could remove it again later.

Installing and setting up the computer equipment took longer than she'd anticipated, and the Captain joined her to learn exactly how to set it up should they ever need to move it. He took the software manual and sat down on the couch by the fireplace and began to read as the technician started to go through the basics. The man had the decency to ask how much she already knew before he started and adjusted to her very rudimentary grasp so that by the time he left she was feeling a lot more confident. She spent the rest of the afternoon playing with it and practising some of the things she had learned so that they were thoroughly ingrained before announcing that, since it was a beautiful day, she would go for a walk on the beach.

The Captain, feeling he'd reached his limit with their new studies, opted to join her and together they walked arm in arm, enjoying the peace their little slice of heaven (he'd made sure Claymore included the beach – albeit reluctantly – in the deeds) afforded them.

"What's that?" he said suddenly, his head jerking up at a glint in the trees just above the beach. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, trying to make out what was causing it. The flashes promptly ceased and it occurred to him that someone was watching from the cliff.

"Probably just some tourist or other," Carolyn offered, dismissing it.

He grunted but made a mental note to explore later and see what he could find.

When they returned from the beach, Maria had made an excellent dinner that was overflowing with dark green vegetables. Carolyn raised her eyebrows. "Meat and ten veg?" she commented.

"All the vitamins and minerals the little one could ask for," Maria replied, refusing to be cowed.

"Quite right," the Captain responded, digging in. "I do not care for a repeat of today's performance."

"Maria, I'm only eating for two, not a football squad!"

"Eat what you can. I can always turn the leftovers into something else. We'll make sure you're in tip-top condition by the time the baby arrives."

Still dubious as to her ability to reduce the mountain of food to anything even close to an empty plate, she began eating. The Captain had no such qualms and was polishing off his with gusto.

"You know, Daniel, if you keep eating like that you'll get fat."

"Me? Fat?! I'll have you know I've been the same size for one hundred and forty years."

"Yes, but you weren't eating for a hundred and twenty of them. You'll have to start running to keep the pounds off."

"Blame Maria for being such an excellent cook," he replied, shovelling in another forkful.

"Why thank you Captain," Maria smiled, giving him a slight bow, "but Mrs Gregg is right. Don't blame me when you get a paunch."

"In that case," he said, finishing his plate, "I will begin an exercise routine tonight. If you will excuse me." He rose and headed out the door.

"Daniel, if you run so soon after eating you'll get cramp."

"I thought I would walk quickly. I can run tomorrow morning." With a wave he stepped outside.

"He took that rather well," Carolyn observed with a frown.

"He has to keep looking his handsome self for you. That could be considered motivation."

"I wonder."

 **※※※**

Carolyn was quite right; his intentions were far from exercise related. She and Maria had merely given him the perfect excuse to leave and explore the cliff from whence he had seen the reflection that afternoon. As he climbed up he found himself ruing the fact he could no longer pop wherever he wanted, nor remain invisible while he investigated. Still, he had learned a thing or two over the years about sneaking up on people, so his assent was relatively silent. Despite this, when he arrived there was no sign of the interloper. He followed the path of broken branches and footsteps in the patches of dirt until he reached a trail where he dropped down to examine the tyre marks. Someone had definitely been there, and given the view from their chosen spot there was only one thing they could have been looking at: his beach. The question was, why?

 **※※※**

The wonders of modern technology never ceased to impress him. Looking at the grainy black and white image, however, was a little confusing. The doctor smiled and pointed.

"There's the head, the body, legs… See it now? Looking at this I'd say you're already about 8 weeks along."

He tilted his head to get a better grasp of it. Ahh, now it made sense. "Amazing," he murmured, enthralled. "All that already."

"Quick work, mister," Carolyn commented, having done the maths. "That must have been our wedding night."

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" At Carolyn's enthusiastic nod the doctor flipped a switch and the beat echoed around the room.

"That seems very fast!" the Captain said with a frown. Was it frightened?

"Totally normal when they're this small. Everything looks fine. We'll do another one in, say, 4 weeks' time? Doesn't seem to be a reason to do it any sooner. Would you like a print-out?" Well, that one went without saying. The doctor froze the image as the printer did its work and the Captain touched his fingers to the screen in wonder.

"Hey, dad? Over here," Carolyn called. "He or she is in here, not up there."

"Of course," he smiled, "but to see him… or her," he quickly added off Carolyn's look, "like this. It is truly a marvel."

The doctor grinned. "Most people don't appreciate how clever this is."

"I think my husband is remembering how it was when he was a child," Carolyn quickly explained. "In those days you didn't know what to expect until you gave birth." That had been as true fifty years before as it was when the Captain really had been a little boy, back in the 1830's.

After a few more checks the doctor wiped the lubricant away and allowed Carolyn to sit up. "Well, all looking good so far. Keep doing whatever it is you're doing and I'll see you in a month's time. Captain, would you like to carry the photograph?"

Eagerly he accepted the envelope, pulling out the picture and staring at it as they left the room and headed to the car.

"Maybe I should drive us home?" Carolyn said, watching him as they neared their vehicle.

He looked up and shook his head, slotting the picture back into the envelope. "I have my test in a week. I need all the practice I can get. I will drive." Once she was settled he gave her the envelope and closed the door before making his way to the other side. Just as he was opening it he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see a face he had hoped never to see again.

"Hello, Captain Gregg. Nice to see you." The man offered his hand and, with a frown, the Captain returned the handshake. However, knowing there was no way Sean Callahan would know this man he feigned ignorance.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, I would think so." He bent down and looked across at Carolyn. "Hello, Mrs Muir, or is it Gregg now? Paul Wilkie. Remember me?"

"I do, Mr Wilkie. What brings you to Keystone?"

"Oh, the usual. Your husband seems to have forgotten me."

"I don't believe he ever met you. Daniel is the writer, Sean Callahan."

"Ah, of course. How silly of me. I'd forgotten," Wilkie replied, his eyes narrowing at the Captain. "And yet you look so much like Captain Gregg."

"So I'm informed," he replied, adding a little of Sean's Irish tenor to his voice. "Jonathan mistook me for him when I first visited Gull Cottage back in 1970. Genetics will out, it seems. I'm a direct descendent of that man." He smiled.

"And you've taken his name, I see."

Light began to dawn and the Captain stiffened. "I did. I wanted to start a new life. It helped Daniel was me middle name."

"Uh huh. Well, just wanted to say hello. I hope you aren't ill," he said, jerking his chin towards the hospital.

"Not at all," Carolyn replied. "Never been better. Now, if you'll excuse us, Mr Wilkie, my husband and I have some things to do."

"Of course. Have a nice day."

The Captain nodded and got into the car, pulling away easily before joining the traffic. He kept his eye on the rear-view mirror until he was certain they weren't being followed and then found a side road and pulled over.

Carolyn was way ahead of him. "Do you think…?" she began.

"I fear we may have found the source of Blair's information," he nodded. "I also strongly suspect he has been watching us from the cliff."

"That was two weeks ago."

"He's been there since. I spotted that reflection several times during our walks and investigated, but to date I have not been able to catch him."

Carolyn shuddered. "Given our past experience, do you think we should…?"

He laid his hand on hers. "For the present, I think he will bide his time. However, now he has introduced himself I have little doubt we will be seeing more of him."

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose it was too much to hope we might get some peace and quiet."

"Have no fear, my dear. I will see to it that Mr Wilkie will regret crossing our path."

"Now, Daniel, you can't play games the way you used to. He can bring charges now."

"Oh, I have no intention of giving him a thrashing, unless he is on our property at which point it could be put down to self-defence. I do, however, intend to keep a very close eye on that miscreant. Perhaps we can play some tricks on him and reassure him that Captain Gregg still haunts Gull Cottage." With that he put the car in gear and drove them back to Schooner Bay.

 **※※※**

Arriving at the town (or village, as the Captain still insisted on terming it), Carolyn went to the library to do some research while the Captain went down to the harbour. While initially the local fishermen had been leery of a writer pretending to know anything about their chosen profession, it quickly became obvious that, regardless of his desk-bound career choice, Daniel Gregg was extremely well informed on matters of the sea. As a consequence he never had trouble engaging any of the locals in conversation. He was chatting amiably with one of the fishermen about the recent downturn in fish stocks when a woman stumbled into him.

"Your pardon, madam," he said automatically, helping her to her feet, even though the fault had not been his.

"Wow, you're an old-fashioned gent, aren't you?" she replied, brushing herself down. "I'm afraid I was the clumsy one. Theresa Philips," she added, holding out her hand.

He took her hand lightly and gave a small bow. "The docks' paving stones are uneven. I am sure they are at fault," he replied gallantly. "Captain Daniel Gregg."

"A sea captain?" she batted her eyelids in a way which, he assumed, was supposed to be coquettish, but had no effect on him whatsoever. "Do you have some huge yacht in one of the coves? I'm sure someone as impressive as you must have quite the ship."

He frowned. She was throwing it on a bit thick. "Not at present, madam. Is there some way in which I may be of assistance to see you on your way?" It was a polite but firm suggestion she leave him alone.

Apparently unaware of the brush off, she carried on. "Oh, if there's a nice restaurant or coffee house? Perhaps you could take me and show me what Schooner Bay has to offer?"

He drew himself up to his full height, unaccustomed to women who threw themselves at men in this way outside areas that had a certain reputation. "There are many along the harbour. If you go in that direction," and he pointed, "I am sure you will find them. Now if you will excuse me…" He tried to return to his conversation.

"I'd have thought a 'gentleman' would want to see a lady was escorted," she pressed, her accent on the word making the accusation clear.

"A single gentleman might, madam. I am, however, happily married."

"Oh, I've read all about you sea captains. You had a girl in every port."

Now he was getting angry and dark clouds started to form over the harbour. The fisherman looked up and frowned, partly at the change in the weather and partly at the woman's pushing herself on the Captain. He decided to intervene.

"Hey, Cap'n. Is Carolyn up at the house or in town today?"

He looked over his shoulder. "In the library researching an article," he replied, nodding his thanks to the man. "In fact," he looked at his watch, "it's probably time I went to collect her. Thank you for the reminder." He turned back to the woman. "I hope you find a suitable eatery. Good day, madam." Without a backward glance he headed to the library. He could feel her eyes on him but refused to turn around, knowing that would send a message he categorically had no intention of communicating. Whatever was happening in the world today? He prided himself on the fact he was still a good-looking man, despite his apparent age, but he'd never had a woman throw herself at him like that unless she was expecting to be paid in the morning, and such a woman would starve to death for lack of business in Schooner Bay.

When he reached the library Carolyn was just stepping out. "My dear," he said, reaching for the large bag she carried. "Allow me to help you with those."

"Thank you, darling. Gives a new meaning to 'heavy reading'."

"So I see," he replied, well aware of the weight. "What do you have in here? An anvil?"

"Unfortunately, all the books on 'beautiful east coast drives' were those coffee table types. There are a couple of smaller guide books, but unless we want to drive to all the places for the next year – in which case I'd miss my deadline – I need to be able to see them at their best. Seemed the simplest way."

"Once I pass my test, we can share the driving," he smiled and reached down to give her a kiss.

Behind them Theresa Philips watched. "All right, Captain Gregg. I've got my eye on you. I'll soon know if Paul is right." She looked up as the last of the storm clouds dissipated, leaving blue skies. "First test seems to fit."


	2. Chapter 2

"…thus it is imperative the house never be left abandoned," the Captain finished as Maria listened intently.

"What a horrible man!" she replied. "Don't you worry yourself, Captain. He'll not get aboard while I'm around."

"We knew we could count on you, Maria," Carolyn smiled. "Just don't put yourself at risk. That _man_ ," she had a few other terms she'd like to use but she knew the Captain wouldn't approve of her language, "has no problems breaking the law."

"I'll be careful. So, did you get a picture of the little one?"

Delighted to change the subject, Carolyn reached into her bag and withdrew the envelope. The Captain was prepared to explain the image but, to his consternation, Maria seemed to have no problem identifying features. He put it down to female intuition.

"Looks good and healthy. Any idea of the sex yet?"

The Captain looked up sharply. It was possible to determine the sex of a child before birth?

Carolyn shook her head. "He or she hasn't been kind enough to pose for the camera. We'll probably find out next time, 'though I'm not sure I want to know. Kinda nice getting the news when they arrive."

"Um hmm," Maria replied, but ever practical she added, "It does make it easier to know how to decorate the nursery and find a name if you know the sex."

The Captain nodded. "I must begin that soon if it is to be done in time. I do not think the little one would care to spend their first days surrounded by the smell of paint."

Carolyn shuddered. "Definitely not. I'm not that keen on it myself. I always ended up waking up with a headache whenever we had to paint the house and particularly the bedrooms."

"Surely, you sleep elsewhere when that is being done?" he asked.

"If you have that option. We only had a small place. It's a bit expensive putting up in a hotel for days on end and I couldn't bear to live with my in-laws."

The Captain grunted. Having suffered Ralph he could sympathise. "Then I will do my best to get it done as quickly as possible."

 **※※※**

The Captain passed his driving test first time, much to his relief, and without the need of any trickery on his part. Sean Callahan had been able to drive, but Daniel Gregg had never driven a car properly before he took over Sean's body, and given he was going to be driving his family he wanted to make sure he was safe. Thus to officialdom he'd claimed that since he had moved to the US permanently he wanted to get a US licence. If he had failed it would have made it hard to explain his Eire one. Carolyn had helped at the start so he wasn't a complete novice, but there'd been many temper squalls as he'd tried to understand the reasoning behind some of the behaviours required. In her sensible way she'd suggested he think of it much like training he'd had to do in the navy. There were reasons for everything, even if you never did it that way again once you'd passed. This had made sense to him and he'd quickly grasped the principles, his spectral skills keeping them out of trouble until he'd mastered the art.

He was determined to keep his other talents under wraps as far as possible. Their use could cause as much trouble as they might save and while he often practised in the house to ensure they remained to hand in case of emergencies, he minimised them when outside. Unfortunately certain things, such as stormy weather when he got angry, were less subject to his control. That had become second nature over the past one hundred and twenty years, and when he was angry it was hard to concentrate on not broadcasting his emotions with their subsequent atmospheric consequences. All he could do was keep his temper in check – not a simple task given how long he had allowed himself free rein. Right now, he was finding his patience sorely tested.

"What do you want, you querulous, quivering bowl of blancmange? You are trespassing on **my** property now!"

Claymore eyed the Captain. "You can't do anything to me and you know it."

" **I** can't, but someone else can." A garden fork started to rise up beside Claymore who stomped his foot on it quickly.

"Stop that, you're being watched," he said under his breath, his eyes flicking towards the clifftop.

" **What**?!"

"Not by me, I'm on your side. Please, just let me in so we can talk."

Narrowing his eyes, the Captain opened the door fully and allowed Claymore entrance. Carolyn came out of the parlour, having heard the commotion, carrying a mug of tea. "Hello Claymore. Haven't seen you in ages!"

"Now he no longer owns Gull Cottage he has no reason to bother us," the Captain growled.

"I know, but this isn't about the house, it's about you. More specifically, about protecting your family."

"Protecting my family? The day I need a squid like you to protect my family…"

"Mrs Gregg, will you please get him to back off so we can talk?"

Carolyn laid a hand on the Captain's arm. "Daniel, if he's taken the trouble to come out here when he doesn't have to, don't you think we should at least find out why?"

Muttering to himself, the Captain led the way into the front room.

"Would you like some tea, Claymore? Maria just made a fresh pot," Carolyn offered.

"Oh, that would be lovely," he replied, never one to turn down a free anything. He began to sit, then stood again at the Captain's look.

"Maria, can we have tea for Claymore and Daniel, please?" Carolyn called.

"Coming right up," the housekeeper replied. Knowing the Captain rarely turned down his caffeine fix of choice she had already been in the process of preparing some. Adding another cup was a simple task.

"Darling, let the poor man sit down," she admonished, as Maria walked in and placed a loaded tray on the table. "Thank you, Maria. Claymore, how do you like your tea?"

"Milk and one sugar, please," he replied, taking his seat while studiously ignoring the Captain. The latter went to the mantle and leaned against it, his eyes never leaving his guest's face.

Once Carolyn had poured tea for the Captain as well she sat down beside their erstwhile landlord. "So, what brings you up here?"

"Trouble, Mrs Gregg. Big trouble."

"You cannot expect my wife to step in to bail you out every time one of your schemes backfires," the Captain growled.

"Not my schemes. Oh no. This time the problem is completely yours," Claymore replied, jabbing a finger in the Captain's direction.

"Why you..." He took a threatening step forward and Claymore quickly put his finger in his mouth, then self-consciously wiped it on his trouser leg while Carolyn smothered a smile. "Since when did you ever help anyone unless it made you a profit?" he observed, giving his 'nephew' a hard look.

"Since I happen to like Mrs Gregg and I know she's pregnant," Claymore replied stoutly. He was determined to overcome his fear of the Captain. Knowing the man could no longer haunt him as had been his wont certainly helped. Even so, overcoming a lifetime of training was no mean feat.

"What?!"

"Daniel, just let the man speak," Carolyn tried to calm him. "What makes you think that, Claymore?" she asked in as innocent a tone as she could muster.

"The way your food bill has changed." He indicated the tea things. "You're drinking tea instead of coffee and I know the book you withdrew from the library has nothing to do with any article…" He blushed and Carolyn suddenly found the cup she was holding fascinating. "Plus, I have a friend who works at Keystone Hospital."

"You have a friend, Claymore? Has a miracle occurred of which I am unaware?" The Captain blinked as the implications of Claymore's list sank in. "Have you been spying on us?" he growled.

Claymore inched closer to Carolyn but managed to hold his ground. "N...No. People tell me things. I guess I have that kind of a face. I can put two and two together." He gave a bit of a half-smile and, when the Captain bore down on him, busied himself with his tea. "Congratulations, by the way."

Carolyn raised her hand, shaking her head at her husband. "Thank you," she replied, deciding there was no point in denying it. "But we'd rather that not be common knowledge just yet. Daniel, why don't you go outside and work off some of that steam?"

"With this stowaway on board? Never!"

"Then sit down and let him speak."

Still growling he grabbed his tea from the mantelpiece and took the chair next to the fireplace.

"Thank you, Mrs Gregg."

When he didn't begin explaining himself immediately the Captain snapped, "Well? Out with it, man! Stop dilly-dallying."

Claymore took a deep breath and angled himself so he was facing Carolyn and didn't have to deal with the Captain's glower. "Shortly after you first arrived in Schooner Bay you had some trouble with a parapsychologist. Paul Wilkie I believe his name was."

"Yes." Carolyn nodded encouragingly, looking over at the Captain who frowned.

"You brought him here," he reminded Claymore.

"Yes, I know. He paid me well, and I didn't know the real reason he wanted to see Gull Cottage." He looked at Carolyn. "Honestly, I didn't!"

"That's all right," she replied gently.

"Anyway, he's back in town."

"We know. He introduced himself to us outside the hospital," the Captain admitted.

"And he's not alone. He brought a friend with him. You've already met her. Theresa Philips."

The Captain's hairline moved backwards as he took in the news. "So that's what that was about? Blasted woman."

"What what was about, Daniel?"

"She assaulted me when you were in the library a little while back. Wanted me to take her out for a coffee."

Claymore nodded. "Don Black told me about it." The Captain grunted. Don was the fisherman he'd been talking to at the time. "He also told me the weather changed when she made you angry," Claymore added, raising an eyebrow as he took a sip of his tea.

Carolyn gave the Captain a look. "I'm sure it was just coincidence, Claymore."

Claymore put his cup down. "No, it wasn't. It's not the first time and even the townsfolk have started to call sudden changes in the weather a 'Gregg Squall'. They think it's your ancestor doing it, but I know it's you."

The Captain and Carolyn exchanged glances. After a moment he shrugged. If his alter-ego could take the blame then that would help maintain the illusion he was still haunting the cottage in his disembodied state. She raised an eyebrow but let it go.

Claymore watched them for a moment, wondering if they were communicating telepathically or if this was simply what happened when people really knew each other. Before he could dig too deeply into that he decided to move on. "I know you hate me, Captain, but you are family and family sticks together."

"We are **not** related, and the day I need help from you, you…"

Carolyn raised her hand. "Daniel, we talked about this. Like it or not, Claymore **is** a legal relative," also an actual one, albeit distant, no matter the Captain's thoughts on the matter, "and he's right. If he wants to help us then it's rude of you to turn him away." She smiled at the Captain's shocked expression and shook her head in a 'we'll talk about this later' signal. Claymore took that as his cue.

"The fact is, those two are trying to prove you guilty of murder. Since we share the Gregg name that has an effect on me, too. Besides, I'm looking forward to being an uncle… or whatever I would be." When the Captain opened his mouth to remonstrate, Claymore raised his hand. "Now you know I've always cared for Mrs Gregg. She's always been good to me even when you haven't, and I have tried to change ever since her parents' renewal of vows ceremony."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the Captain grumbled, determined to keep the truth from his so-called nephew.

"Oh, don't give me that, uncle. We both know you're him," he nodded to the painting. "No one but him would come out with the things you say, or be able to change the weather because you're angry, or raise that garden fork outside." He took a deep breath, determined to go for broke. "This time it's serious and I won't be beaten down by your temper."

The Captain leaned forward. "Growing a spine in your old age, Claymore?" he replied with faux sweetness.

"If that's what it takes to keep Mrs Gregg safe, then yes." The rattling of the cup on its saucer gave away his true feelings and Claymore silenced it quickly.

Carolyn and the Captain exchanged looks and finally the Captain threw up his hands and stood up, turning to pace the room.

"All right. Let's say everything you say about who Daniel is, is true. How do you plan to help?"

"And what do you want in return?" the Captain added, spinning on his heel to fix him with a glare.

"I know that somehow you managed to get someone else to help you when you bought Gull Cottage. Even you can't be in two places at once. I'm guessing that was that writer from Ireland they're claiming you murdered. You didn't murder him, did you?" he added, his eyes flicking from Carolyn to the Captain and back again.

She placed a hand over Claymore's shaking cup and eased it from his grip. "No, he didn't. And you know better than that. Sean Callahan died as a result of something beyond our control."

"Is he here?"

"No. He's back in Ireland with his lady." She placed his cup on the tray.

"But he can be here in an instant if you try anything and he will haunt you to the end your days, just as he promised," the Captain added.

"How do you get him over here?"

"Why?" the Captain asked carefully.

"Because if you telephone I would suggest you do it from my office, not this house." When Carolyn looked confused he added, "I think your phone's been tapped."

"It's been what?!" the Captain roared. Carolyn blanched.

"Not by me!" Claymore quickly returned. He turned to Carolyn. "I was listening in on Wilkie and his partner in the coffee shop. They didn't know I was there. They were on the other side of that partition with the plants on it, you know, the one by the wall with the…"

"Get to the point, man!" the Captain interrupted.

Claymore jumped and Carolyn frowned at her husband. "They know too much. I think they've been watching this house since before you went to Ireland."

"That could explain a lot, Daniel. We were wondering who might have told Blair. I know we didn't tell Maria much down the phone, but it was enough if someone's smart enough to put things together."

"And I may have let something slip when I asked her to find my mother's wedding ring for you," the Captain grudgingly admitted.

"Blair Thompson, the Congressman?" Claymore asked. Off Carolyn's nod he added, "He's been around a lot lately. I saw them up on the hilltop, talking, when I was renting out Mrs Rodger's old place."

"They're spying on us?" Carolyn said, still in shock over the revelations. She glanced warily at their telephone – a rather newer one than the candlestick phone that used to grace the hall table.

"Blasted things. I never did care for them," the Captain grumbled and then stalked to the hallway ready to tear the wires out.

"Daniel!" Carolyn warned and shook her head. "If you do that they'll know we know."

"I will not have that sneaky lout listening in on our private conversations!"

"But we still need a telephone for every day stuff and replacing that bit won't solve the wire tap. Now we know how they're getting their information, we can be more careful and possibly use it to our advantage," she replied.

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "You mean, telling them things we want them to hear?"

"Precisely."

A slow smile built on the Captain's face, then stalled as he turned to Claymore. "And how do we know he hasn't paid you to be in on this, hmm?"

"As I said, this is family. Even I have my limits, Captain."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Daniel, I don't think we have much choice. Besides, whatever your problems with Claymore he's been good to us over the years." Tacitly accepting Claymore's claims she continued, "Stepping in as you when you needed him, and he asked to attend Jonathan's passing out parade and Candy's graduation. Despite everything you've done to him over the years, I think he genuinely cares about us."

He nodded. "I do! You're the closest thing to family I have. We all know I'm never going to have one of my own and you have a hold over me, too."

Carolyn smiled. "Claymore, it's not the 1950's. No one cares which team you play for these days." He had revealed he was gay when Rock Hudson came out back in the 80's. The storm clouds over his office for the next week had been difficult to deal with, but in time the Captain had calmed and admitted it did explain a lot.

"Not in New York or LA, perhaps. Here in Schooner Bay I'd be a pariah. They'd probably burn me at the stake! Even if they didn't it would wreck my business, so you see it's in my interests to protect you, too." He stared at his shoes. "Besides, this is the best family in Schooner Bay, and now he's settled in, everyone likes the Captain." He looked up. "They always liked you, Mrs Gregg, but the Captain's become the symbol of the town. He's respected everywhere."

The Captain gave a sharp nod of satisfaction, rocking on the balls of his feet with pride.

Carolyn rolled her eyes but decided to let it pass. "All right, so how are we going to deal with this?" she asked.

"Can you call on your friends in Ireland? With them using their spooky tricks I'm sure we could deal with Wilkie and his partner."

"And get that barnacle Blair scraped off our hull," the Captain added. "It's high time we put an end to all of this. I will not have anything else threatening my family, particularly given your condition, my dear."

"My condition is hardly noticeable to anyone but you right now, Daniel," she replied, smiling at the gentle look he gave her, "but I agree with you."

"I do have one thing to ask," Claymore said, raising a finger and very well aware of the Captain's sudden glare in his direction.

Carolyn shook her head at her husband and smiled. "What is it?" she asked.

"When the little one arrives, could I be babysitter from time to time? It would mean a lot to me to take care of a baby and, you know, get a taste of what it's like."

"Me? Trust you with my child?!" the Captain boomed.

"I think that's a lovely thought," Carolyn replied, ignoring the Captain's thunder. "And it would mean we could go out from time to time knowing he or she was being looked after by someone who knows and cares about our somewhat unique family."

"And who would charge us an arm and a leg for the privilege, no doubt," the Captain growled.

"No charge!" Claymore insisted. "I just… well, I'm getting old. I want to be part of a family – the type I could never have. You understand that, don't you Captain?"

The Captain gave a reluctant nod. "But if it's a boy, he'll do manly things!" he insisted, raising his finger. "I won't have you swaying him to your side of the tracks."

"Very progressive," Carolyn replied, shaking her head. "The baby will do whatever he or she puts their own mind to, Daniel, just like Jonathan and Candy, and we'll both love them regardless. Besides, with you as their father I've no doubt they will be independent minded, courageous, smart, attractive and determined. They'll do whatever they think is right."

"Quite right too," the Captain agreed, his pride mollified with his wife's endorsement of his qualities.

Carolyn smiled to herself. It didn't take much to calm the Captain down. An appeal to his pride and vanity usually worked wonders. "Now, let's start plotting how to deal with Messrs Wilkie, Blair and what did you say her name was?"

"Philips," the two men said at once, the Captain giving Claymore a look before settling down.

 **※※※**

"I'm sorry, Captain, but we don't know where they are," Katherine said when the call came through. "Sean and Rowena went off on a trip a couple of weeks ago."

"Did they say when they might be back?" the Captain asked as Claymore tapped his fingers on his desk, listening to the one-sided conversation.

"Should be in the next week or so because we've got the grand opening of the castle to the public Monday week and he said he wanted to be here for that. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No. I fear this one will require Sean's particular talents. Impersonating my voice and activities can be done by anyone, but impersonating my appearance convincingly will require Sean. We will make do until he returns and hold the fort, but when he comes back could you ask him to come over as a matter of urgency?"

"Of course. Um, just a thought… but if this bloke's on your property and spying on you, surely you could just call the police and have him arrested?"

The Captain slammed his hand down within millimetres of Claymore's tapping fingers and the latter snatched his hand away giving his 'uncle' a look as he sucked in his lower lip. "Sadly, proving it was them would be close to impossible right now, but I will be keeping a close eye. Good luck with the grand opening."

"Shame you can't be here for it."

"We will pay a visit once you have… what is the modern parlance? Worked the kinks out?"

Katherine laughed. "Aye, that's it. No doubt there'll be more than a few. See you then, Captain!" and with that she put down the phone.

"No joy, huh?" Claymore said, eyeing the telephone and looking between the Captain and it repeatedly.

"Claymore," the Captain sighed, withdrawing a bill from his wallet and handing it over for the phone call, "you would try the patience of a saint. No, no 'joy' as you put it. We will have to play this game without our friends' help, for now at least."

Carolyn rose from the chair where she'd been watching. "Then I guess we'd better get on with our lives and leave them to the next move."

"Hmm," the Captain grunted, clearly unhappy being at the mercy of this particular hard weather.

Claymore had things to do, so having assured them he would be there should they need him – a comment that led to a raised eyebrow from the Captain at the very thought of 'needing' Claymore for anything – he bid them good day. They stepped out into the street and, arm in arm, walked over to the harbour.

"You know they're going to be looking for any proof of their claims," Carolyn observed quietly, wary of the conversation being overheard. "That means you're going to have to keep your temper in check."

He opened his mouth to give a rejoinder, then stalled at Carolyn's look. "You're quite right, of course.

"Wilkie knows which buttons of yours to press – he's done it before, remember? The best thing you can do is treat the whole thing like a game."

"So, you're not averse to showing other girls around here a good time, Captain," came a voice. The Captain spun around to see Theresa Philips, one hand on hip, winking at him. He opened his mouth to give the woman the dressing down she so thoroughly deserved when he felt Carolyn squeeze his arm.

"My husband knows how to look after his wife, Miss…?"

"Doctor Philips," she offered, still blatantly eyeing the Captain.

Carolyn released his arm and stepped forward, blocking her view. " **My** husband," she reiterated, "so I suggest you move those puppy dog eyes elsewhere."

"Can't blame a girl for looking," Philips responded, totally unfazed by the icy glare being directed at her. "After all, we all know what they say about sea captains."

The fact she'd used that line before released the pent-up energy the Captain had been manfully suppressing. This was clearly an effort to generate another atmospheric response. He carefully looked around, finally spotting Wilkie with his camera trying to hide around the side of a street stall. Schooling his amused expression, the Captain merely folded his arms and leaned back against the sea wall, content to see how his wife handled the harridan.

"Nothing so bad as they say about women who throw themselves at married men," Carolyn replied, narrowing her eyes. "I suggest you move along and find someone else to harass."

"No one else around here worth the bother," Philips returned, refusing to be cowed. "Pathetic little town. Whoever founded this place must have gotten lost running from his mummy and was too tired to find somewhere decent."

' _She knows my family founded Schooner Bay,'_ the Captain mused. ' _Nice try, but you shan't catch me that easily.'_

"Then there's no reason for you to hang around, is there?" Carolyn replied sweetly. "I'm sure you can find somewhere more suited to your particular talents down that way," and she pointed towards the main road out of town.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll hang around a bit. You can't watch over him all the time," Philips replied, once again looking the Captain up and down like he was a piece of meat.

The Captain decided it was time to intervene. "My wife has no need to watch me. She knows I have the only woman I have ever sought. Besides, I see no one around here who bears a second glance in comparison to my beloved Carolyn. Come along, my dear. I see there's a fresh catch being delivered to Norrie's just in time for lunch." He wrapped his arm around Carolyn's waist and led the way to the restaurant.

"You don't know a real woman when you see one, Captain Gregg!" Philips shouted and turned to find Claymore and a constable standing behind her. "What do **you** want?" she asked, peevishly.

"Your name, miss," the constable replied, pulling out a notebook. "Soliciting is illegal and we don't take too kindly to those who cast aspersions on this town."

"And given my family founded it, I'd like an apology too," Claymore added, determined to ramp up the pressure and feeling secure in his new-found détente with his uncle.

" **Your** family?! You're related to that man?! Oh, give me a break! If you were lost in a desert you'd struggle to find sand!" At the constable's look she added, "Doctor Theresa Philips, if you must know."

"I'd've thought a doctor would know better than to harass innocent people," the constable observed, making a note. "Isn't that part of the hypocrisy oath or somethin'? 'Do no harm'?"

"It's Hippocratic you…" she stalled when the constable made it clear he was about to record whatever insult she came up with. "And I'm not a medical doctor."

"Academic, then. Even more reason. I thought you people were supposed to be smarter than the rest of us. Can't you see the Captain and Mrs Gregg just want to be left alone?"

"I believe I'm allowed to talk to whosoever I wish. Freedom of speech?"

"Not with one of these," Claymore replied, producing a piece of paper that he quickly annotated and handed over. "As Justice of the Peace for Schooner Bay I am hereby serving notice, in front of this officer, that you are to keep a minimum of five hundred yards between yourself and Captain Gregg and/or his wife."

"Any further trouble and you'll be asked to leave the town. Do I make myself clear, Doctor Philips?" the constable added.

"You've no right…" she began.

"This is the second time we've had a report of you harassing the Captain. We can do this peaceable-like, or I can arrest you. Which'll it be?"

She stuffed the paper into her bag. "You have no idea who you're dealing with," she declared.

"Mebbe we do and mebbe we don't," the constable replied, doing a fair impression of his mentor, Peavey, "but that bit o' paper means you keep your distance, and if I hear one more complaint about you, I'll lock you up. Doubt that'll do your reputation as a doctor much good. Understood?"

Throwing her hands up, Philips nodded and stalked away, her eyes straying to the restaurant where the Captain was holding open the door for his wife. She watched as he leaned down to place a kiss on his wife's cheek and Carolyn reached up to stroke his beard in return, the two oblivious to the rest of the world around them. For a moment she found herself envious of the loving look the two shared, then she shook herself. ' _It's a poltergeist_ ,' she thought, knowing this was not the first time she'd had to remind herself. ' _It's all an act_.' She watched the Captain allow another couple to leave the restaurant before following his wife inside and through a window she could see the two wrap their arms around each other as they spoke to the waiter to find them a seat. If it was an act it was remarkably convincing.

 **※※※**

"Typical small-town mentality," Wilkie told Theresa when she handed over the restraining order, "closing ranks when someone from outside tries to interfere, even when it's for their own good."

"Whatever the reason, it means I can't go in there to get you the evidence you need any more," she replied, sitting down heavily in the motel room chair. "Maybe we should call it quits?"

"Oh no. They've played me before and I won't be beaten this time. You heard those recordings..."

"I did, and if the constable finds out you've done an illegal wiretap we're going to be in a lot more trouble."

"Once we prove that it's a poltergeist that's taken over an innocent man's body, they'll thank us for it," he replied, putting the paper in his bag.

"That's the problem, Paul. Getting evidence that'll stand up in court is gonna be damn near impossible."

"Which is why we're going to have to push even harder. You can't go back, but I can stir things up and you can do the filming from a distance. Those telephoto lenses can easily cover five hundred yards."

"Until they put a restraining order on you, too! Then what?"

He sat down, mulling over their problem. After a while he smiled. "Putting a court order on a Congressman is a lot harder. Perhaps it's time we reminded Blair this poltergeist has killed before and next time it'll almost certainly be his old sweetheart who'll be the victim?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It took a lot of string pulling to get him off the hook in Eire. As it was, it nearly cost him his career. You really think he'd be willing to risk it all again?"

"You keep forgetting, we're dealing with a killer, here."

"You seem to have completely ignored the fact his wife is standing by him and pregnant."

"It's an it, not a he," he insisted, "and only because she's under its influence. If we could get her far enough away from it so it can't control her thoughts, she'd be able to back us. Then we'd get the whole story and be able to lock it away."

She raised her eyebrows. "Can a poltergeist be locked up?"

"It can if it's bound itself to a human body, and this one has. After that we can get it exorcised properly."

"Still, you're talking about kidnapping, Paul. I don't feel comfortable with this at all. If you're wrong…"

"I'm not!" he insisted, standing up and pacing the room. "This is all real and happening right now. That creature needs to be exorcised before it kills again! Do you want that on your conscience?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not, but she **is** pregnant. I don't want to be responsible for a miscarriage either!"

"Whatever that thing inside her is, it's at least partly the result of a poltergeist. For all we know it'll have 666 tattooed on it somewhere. You've got to stop thinking this is a human being. That's what it wants you to believe. It's a creature that manipulates to get its way. It's used its charms on the town, is controlling Mrs Muir, killed to get the one thing it needed, which was a body, and who knows what it'll do once it gets a child? This could spread. We've got to nip it in the bud or everyone will be at risk. Can't you see that?"

"I get it, Paul, really I do! I just think we have to be careful. Even if the baby is some kind of 'devil spawn', if we harm it we could hurt its mother. It's not her fault she's got caught up in all this."

"Once we get her away from the Captain she'll be only too happy to get rid of that thing inside her. We can take her to a clinic and get it done safely. I don't want to hurt her either, but we have to use some tough love here. It relies on us humans being stupid enough to let our hearts rule our heads. It'll do anything to keep its power."

She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She wasn't bothered about 'The Captain' so much, but she drew the line putting innocents at risk, and Carolyn Gregg née Muir was definitely an innocent in Theresa's opinion. "Assuming this can be done without risk, how are we going to get those two apart? They're practically joined at the hip!"

"Of course. He has to stay near her to keep control. The one time they're vulnerable is when they're doing their courses in Keystone. All we have to do is get Blair to ask to talk to Mrs Muir while that thing is in the other classroom, then we can take her to his yacht. It'll be easy enough to get out of its reach on the water. It doesn't have a boat so it won't be able to follow us, and by the time it can call up its human helpers we'll be far enough away for her to come to her senses."

"Are you sure it's just a matter of distance? Maybe it can keep control no matter how far away. Maybe…" and here she paused, remembering how Mrs Gregg had looked at her husband and defended him. She wished she had someone she loved like that. "Maybe she genuinely loves him and there's no control at all."

"If that were the case they wouldn't go everywhere together. Trust me, it needs to keep her close."

"Or they just want to. People do sometimes really love each other. Just because we've never experienced it doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"That's a fairy story and you know it. What happened to that coldly logical psychologist who saw the evidence and wanted to work with me to expose all this?"

"She's sitting right here, under a restraining order. I **am** being logical and practical. If I'm caught within five hundred yards of either of them, that's my career gone."

"Theresa…"

"Paul, I get it, but this is a hobby for me, not my full-time job. I can't risk everything. If you're wrong…"

"I'm not."

"How can you be so certain? When Congressman Thompson tried to stop the marriage, every claim he made was shot down in flames. People we'd never heard of verified the Captain was who he… sorry," she said off his look, " _it_ claimed to be. If it truly had the power to control all those people as you seem to think, it would have thrown us out of Schooner Bay, not relied on," she reached into the bag and pulled out the paper, waving it around, "this or simply avoiding us. Something isn't adding up here. As powerful a poltergeist as you're claiming would do far more than mild changes of the weather." She raised her hand as Wilkie opened his mouth to argue. "What I'm saying is there's a lack of consistency here. On the one hand, you're arguing the Captain is the spawn of the devil – manipulative, uncaring and powerful, wanting to take over the world. On the other it's weak enough to need restraining orders rather than hurling us out of town on a thunderbolt, politely, if firmly, reject an invitation to coffee and care about… it's wife."

"That's a front," Wilkie dismissed.

"Is it? If it is, it's a very convincing one. I've been watching too. Buying woodworking tools to do jobs around the house – why not just wave a hand to do the repairs? Attending college to learn about history and DIY? If it's so powerful how come it doesn't already know the history and why does it need DIY skills?"

"We checked those records. It's using techniques in woodwork not seen in regular use since the 19th Century."

"Not seen by your average builder, perhaps, but with someone interested in history and architecture who doesn't have to worry about cost in time or money? The methods are good, just too expensive for most people to bother with them. It's got a talent for woodwork and, apparently, for helping others. The records showed it was helping other students and needed help with the electrical stuff. Why would a powerful poltergeist that could wave a hand and have everything perfect ask for help to understand basic wiring?"

"Because if it's too perfect then everyone will know it's pretending. It's only there to stay near Mrs Muir. And what about the stuff she's studying? Film special effects make-up? What's that about? What's she hiding?"

"Maybe nothing!" Theresa replied, her frustration with Wilkie's stubbornness rising. "It IS interesting. Hell, I'd probably take a course like that just for the fun of it! She's a writer. Maybe she wanted to learn about it for some article or book she's doing? She's done theatre before now, maybe she'd like to be behind the scenes. Honestly, Paul, this is becoming more and more a witch hunt."

"No!" he shouted, determined to make her listen. "I've been made a fool of once already by the poltergeist in that house. It lost me my department. I've had to work hard to get the tiniest foothold in a run-down college no one's ever heard of, and all the time I could feel that thing laughing at me!"

"Now you're just sounding paranoid. Is that all this is? Revenge? You broke the law that time, too. I'm seriously starting to wonder how far you're willing to go with this."

"As far as I need to in order to prove I'm right!"

"That's what I'm afraid of. You're talking about kidnapping a pregnant, older woman. Photographs? Fine. Getting in the Captain's face to rile him and see if it has an effect – which it did, I'll admit – OK. Watching the house? Stalkerish, but OK. Wiretapping the phone? Not OK, and what you're talking about now, out of the question." She grabbed her suitcase and opened it, quickly emptying the contents of a drawer into it.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. I've had my warning and that's enough."

"You're playing right into its hands!"

"No, I'm just not playing into yours. Take my advice, Paul," she added, closing her suitcase and grabbing her coat, "drop this. If you carry on, the only research you'll be doing will be from behind the walls of the state prison."

 **※※※**

A week had passed quietly, much to the Captain and Carolyn's relief, but neither was under any illusion this was anything more than the calm before the storm.

"You know, the longer this goes on, the more worried I get," Carolyn observed one evening, propped up in bed with a book.

"I know what you mean," the Captain replied as he doused the lights. "It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop. I confess I would feel better if we knew what that mutinous pair were up to." He pulled the bedclothes back and climbed in beside her before reaching for a book of his own. "I cannot believe a mere restraining order has put a stop to their shenanigans."

"Unfortunately, I think you're right." She waited until he had started reading before she quietly observed, "I notice you've been reading that book I left on my bedside table." She had the satisfaction of feeling him jerk in surprise and then shift uncomfortably.

"What book would that be?" he asked, focussing far too closely on the innocent one in his hands.

"Nice try. You know full well which one I'm referring to. Learn anything of interest?"

He considered continuing his pretence and then realised he'd been caught. "How did you know?"

"I put a little bit of tissue under it after the computer man left. When I lifted it up again I noticed it had gone."

"Blast! And I was so careful!"

"Don't blame yourself. I got that trick from a crime novel I was reading. So?"

He lowered the volume in his hands. "It was certainly…" He cleared his throat. "Um, educational? Perhaps a little more graphic than I was anticipating?"

"Now Daniel. You can't tell me you didn't read Cleland's 'Memoirs of a Woman of Pleasure' when you were alive. I mean, when you were alive the first time around."

He smiled. "I did. Now that **was** an education – not least in how a chronic debtor who spent a great deal of time in prison had the funds to research so intimately the activities of the bawdy house."

"I suspect there were more than a few drops of creative licence going on there. Did you find it in some back alley while on your travels?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't look, albeit only in passing, but in the end it practically fell into my lap or, more strictly speaking, my cabin. One of my crew-members had a copy that was being passed around. From whence he got it I did not enquire," he added off her look. "At one point there was a bit of a fight over it and the first officer brought the miscreants to me to deal with, together with the cause of the fracas. In the interests of keeping the peace I told them they could have the book back when we reached port and not before."

"They could read?"

"Some of them could. I gather some had been reading it aloud to those who had not mastered the art." He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I had to admire them for having the nerve to do that. It was also illustrated for the benefit of those who could not."

"Really?" she grinned, observing the slight flushing of her husband's face at the memory. "So how long did you have it for?"

"Two weeks."

"And how many times did you read it over those two weeks?" she asked, turning a page but watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ahh, perhaps once or twice?"

"Umm hmm."

"I would remind you that I was Captain and had many things to do and a reputation to uphold. I could hardly be caught reading such a scurrilous piece of literature in front of the crew."

"I bet the nights just flew by," she deadpanned.

"I remember the mornings did seem to… shall we say hurtle towards me with rather more alacrity than I was used to?"

"And did you keep it?"

He shook his head. "I returned it once we reached port, as I had promised. The images were, by then, quite indelibly imprinted in my mind." He frowned. "But as I recall it was banned in this country until the mid-1960's. How did you come across it?"

"Bobby had a copy, without illustrations," she added quickly. "I think he bought it as soon as it was released, 'though he didn't tell me about it. I found it under some business magazines in his desk drawer one afternoon when I was trying to find his cheque book."

"And did that afternoon 'fly by'?"

"After I got over the initial shock? With the speed of summer lightning."

"And what did your husband think of you reading it?"

She lowered her book, gazing across the room. "Well, at first he was embarrassed, then he got on his high horse and said women shouldn't read such things."

"Quite right," the Captain nodded.

"Then he found out what could happen when women _did_ read such things and I think that changed his mind." She paused, noticing the way the Captain had resumed his reading. "I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me."

"What was?"

"Talking about my previous husband in our bed."

He smiled and lowered his book once more. "My dear, I can hardly feel threatened by a man who is no longer with us."

"This from someone who was a ghost for a hundred and twenty years?"

"Precisely. If he was going to pay us a visit he would have done so by now. Since we remain 'ghost free' in this instance, I can only assume he found his peace and I have certainly been the beneficiary." He paused and then closed his book, putting it aside. "I do wonder, though…"

"What?"

"If he were to come back… would you…?"

She closed her own and put it on her bedside table before rolling over to face him. "I loved him, but he wasn't the love of my life. I didn't find that man until the day I moved into Gull Cottage."

"Really?" he replied, mirroring her position.

"Really! And you've very cleverly skirted the issue. Did you learn anything from reading that book I left out or not?"

"A great deal," he replied, his fingers stroking her face. "But I think it would be wise to practice some of it in advance to make sure I got it right."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

 **※※※**

Blair was understandably reluctant to engage in another attempt to prove Captain Gregg's malignant presence after his previous debacle, but listening to one of Wilkie's recordings helped to sway him.

" _Hello, Gull Cottage."_

" _Hello, Maria. May I ask a favour?"_

" _Who is this?"_

" _A little difficult to discuss down a telephone line. Do you not recognise my voice?"_

" _Captain? Since when did you telephone people?"_

Wilkie paused the recording. "Obviously, the housekeeper is very aware of the poltergeist presence in the house," he commented, "so we have to assume it's used its powers to control her perceptions as well." He resumed the playback.

" _Quite frequently, actually, just never long distance before now. Ahh, Mrs Muir and I will be getting married."_

Again, Wilkie paused the playback. "Notice its hesitation there? I'm guessing it was having to stretch its powers to keep its hold or to alert its fellow poltergeist which was watching the house, as you will hear shortly." Blair nodded and kept listening.

" _You are?! Oh, how wonderful. But hang on, how?"_ The sound became muffled as though the housekeeper had put her hand over the mouthpiece but not completely covered it. Another pause.

"I had to enhance this a bit. That's why the sound quality changes," Wilkie explained before pressing play.

" _It's the Captain. He says he and Mrs Muir are getting married. I know! Do they do things differently in Ireland?"_ some barely noticeable sounds and then, " _well, I don't know, do I? I've barely set foot outside Maine."_ The sound became clearer and less distorted as the recording went back to normal.

" _Maria? Maria I will explain when I return home. I need you to do something for me."_

" _Anything you want, Captain. You know that."_

Another pause. "See how she's controlled by it? Doesn't even question its right to order her about."

Blair nodded. "Who was she talking to?"

"I'm not sure. I've enhanced it as much as I can but there doesn't seem to be any sound there. It made me think that because the poltergeist was so far away it had to enlist help to maintain its hold, and that's what she's talking to. Whatever it is, it's clearly not embodied else we'd hear it." He pressed play once more.

" _I want you to find my mother's wedding ring and send it by… I think it's called recorded or registered delivery or something? Just find a way to get it over here post haste and guaranteed. We can wire you the money to cover the cost."_

" _OK, where is it?"_

" _Up in the wheel house. If you go to the small trunk in the back, left hand corner. You know the one? To the right as you face the window."_

" _I know it."_

" _The keys are hanging on the beam opposite. Go inside and if you dig around a bit you'll find a small box. It's one of those puzzle boxes they sell in the Mediterranean. Doesn't seem to have a way of opening it, but there's a trick."_

" _Hang on, let me get it. Do you mind holding on?"_

" _Not at all."_

Wilkie pressed pause again. "I cut the next bit out because there's nothing going on. It's just waiting for its servant to do as ordered." He pressed play again.

" _Right, I've got it. What do you do with it?"_

" _Go to the side opposite the hinges, slide the very bottom to the left as its facing you. Got it?"_

" _Uh huh. It's a bit stiff."_

" _Not been opened in over a century. Now, to the right there's a slide, pull that towards the front and inside you'll find a small section that holds the key."_

" _Ooh yeah! What a wonderful thing!"_

" _Now, pop both those bits back in place and then push the whole base backwards towards the hinges."_

Maria was laughing. " _It's like a toy for adults!"_

" _I suppose it is. Now, the middle of the sections that look like book spines? Slide that down and you'll reveal the keyhole."_

" _Just a minute… ahh, got it. Well I'll be. Hang on."_ There was a click sound. " _Open."_

" _Excellent. There are various bits in there, but my mother's ring is in the small leather pouch. Can you see it?"_

" _I see it. Oh, Captain! This is going to be Mrs Muir's wedding ring? She's going to love it!"_

" _I hope so. It means a lot to me."_

Again Wilkie paused the recording. "I think this ring helps it to maintain control over Mrs Muir, so it's going to be imperative we get that off her as soon as we can."

Blair grunted. "And once we do, you think she'll be free of control?"

Wilkie scratched his face. "Honestly? I'm not sure. It's had control over her for quite a while now. It could be immediate or it could take a little while for her to realise she's now free, and how far away we can get her from the poltergeist will make a difference too."

"How far is that?" Blair asked.

"Hard to say. They travel together everywhere. The furthest we've seen them apart is less than 3 miles."

"So you think five miles should do it?"

"We think so. Ten would be better." He pressed play.

" _She's going to love it, trust me Captain. If it's from you she'd love it if it were a bit of twisted wire and a bead. You know that!"_

"Clearly she knows it's got a strong hold on Mrs Muir," Wilkie observed.

" _Thank you, Maria, but I want to do right by her. Can you wrap it in tissue paper, put it in a padded envelope and send it over here?"_

" _Of course. What's the address?"_

Wilkie stopped the recording. "The rest is just him giving the address of Callahan Castle and asking how someone called John is doing. We don't know who that is. Possibly some boyfriend of the housekeeper's or a handyman as Maria says he's doing a great job helping around the house and keeping her company."

"Hmm," Blair murmured, leaning back in his chair. "I'll be honest with you, I don't like the idea of kidnapping and I think its liable to come back and bite us, even if we succeed. She could have that, what do they call it? Stockholm Syndrome? She certainly stood by it at the wedding. You couldn't get a slip of paper between them."

"It would have made sure it had maximum control then. Anything less and the spiritual forces in the church would have overcome it. Didn't you feel any other presence when you were there?"

"Oh, I don't know. I remember the church getting darker, like there was a storm brewing inside…" Wilkie nodded enthusiastically, but Blair waved him off before he could pass comment. "It's all such a blur now, and the trouble afterwards…" He shuddered. "I don't want to risk that again. I suggest rather than an illegal kidnapping we arrange to have one of them arrested and moved as far from the other as possible."

"On what charge?"

Blair shrugged. "Tax avoidance? Importing of Irish relics without a licence? Callahan was a writer yet could afford a castle. You're not telling me he came by that kind of cash honestly, and what are the chances he wouldn't take something from the castle as a memento? Something valuable that needs an export licence, perhaps? Something now hidden in Gull Cottage? I can order him arrested and held pending investigations."

"How long can they hold him?"

"Not long. A few hours, perhaps. Until they have proof they can't hold him any longer so it would only be an initial interview."

"Once it's been taken into custody I can move in on Gull Cottage and get the ring off her. If it's far enough away that should be enough. By the time it gets out, she and I will have gotten far away and it'll have no hold over her. Then, once she's safe we can make a move on exorcising the poltergeist."

"And what happens to Mr Callahan's body once the poltergeist is forced to move on?"

Wilkie shrugged. "It depends. If the poltergeist has been keeping control while the soul of Mr Callahan is still there, he could simply regain control. If, as seems likely, there is no animating force beyond the poltergeist I'm afraid Mr Callahan's body will simply have to be finally laid to rest. I'm sure he'd want to be returned to Ireland since that's his true home, and it would prevent the poltergeist easily taking him over again. A cremation would be best, though."

Blair shuddered at the cold-bloodied way Wilkie was discussing disposing of Callahan. "You do realise this could be considered murder?"

"We'll record everything. That way it'll be clear it was nothing we did, just the poltergeist leaving."

He remained unconvinced. "It'll be your head if you're wrong, and I won't admit I had anything to do with it. I'll put a word into the right ears to get them to investigate Callahan's finances and possessions. After that, I'm out of this. I've a reputation to maintain."

"Congressman, if we don't act, your best friend's widow will be at risk. You really think that thing she's carrying is a human baby? For all we know, it will kill her, and she's a little old to be pregnant anyway."

"Not unheard of," Blair defended.

"Given all the other evidence I've provided?" Wilkie pushed.

"I won't deny it does sound strange, but why are you assuming the very worst? It could be any number of other explanations. Maybe… maybe it's what it appears to be: two people who've fallen in love late in life; the weather is simply coincidental and we're reading way too much into this."

Wilkie flushed, his temper rising at hearing the same arguments Theresa had offered coming back at him, but this time he'd had time to think through his answers. "Congressman, that's a lot of coincidences." He started marking them off on his fingers. "The conversation on the phone that makes it clear that **is** the poltergeist known as Captain Gregg; the name change; the weather changes whenever it gets angry; the way they're never, EVER too far apart; the other phone call from Mrs Muir that dropped hints the poltergeist had taken over Sean Callahan's body… Don't you care about Mrs Muir's life?"

"Of course I do!" Blair replied, frowning. "I tried to get her to marry me for years and I still have a soft spot for her, but what you're suggesting could hurt her. I won't have that at any cost! I'll do what I promised, but if you put Carolyn's life at risk in any way I will turn on you with everything I have, is that clear?"

The two men stared at each other, each daring the other to back down first. "Very clear, Congressman," Wilkie said at last. "I'll watch the house. Once the poltergeist has been arrested and everything's clear, I'll move in."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who on earth could that be at this hour?" the Captain said, looking up from the draft of Carolyn's latest article that he was reading over her shoulder.

"Maria will answer it," she assured him. "What do you think?" She pointed to the article.

"Makes me want to visit the places. I assume that was the intention?"

"Absolutely! You're not just saying that?"

He gave her a look. "My dear, loving you does not fill my head with cotton wool. I loved you for years as a spirit, but it never stopped me from criticising your writing if I felt it required it."

"And even when it didn't and you just didn't care for the modern world?"

He pulled on his ear. "Well, perhaps. I will admit I did struggle on some occasions…"

"Many…" she added helpfully.

"Some," he insisted and then grinned when she smiled at him. "But I believe I am getting better. The college courses helped explain why the changes have come about, and while I cannot say I agree with them all, I can see the pressures making them inevitable. Rather like this…" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Carolyn's neck and she giggled. They were interrupted by a knock on the master cabin door. "Blast! Come in." Maria opened the door looking decidedly shaky. The Captain frowned. "Maria? What has happened?" At the look on her face he instantly feared the worst. "Are the children all right?"

"Sheriff Tucker is downstairs together with some other men in suits demanding to talk to you, Captain."

"What?" He was utterly confused.

"Did they say what it was about?" Carolyn asked, equally fearful and rising from her chair.

"IRS investigation. They wouldn't tell me anything else."

"IRS?" He breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever it was, it wasn't anything to do with the children. "What could they possibly want with me? All my paperwork is up to date." He turned to Carolyn. "My dear?"

She shrugged. "I pay H&R Block to do it these days. It all got far too complicated and they usually save me enough to pay for them. They're a totally reputable company so I doubt it's anything to do with me."

Confused but satisfied they had done nothing wrong, the couple went downstairs. In the front room were two rather solidly built men in suits. Sheriff Tucker was also there, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Mr Daniel Sean Gregg?"

"Captain Gregg, yes," the Captain corrected.

"Mr Gregg," the man repeated, "we need you to come with us. We have received information that you may be guilty of tax irregularities and the importation of antiquities without a licence."

"I can assure you, all my taxes are correct and up to date and I have not imported anything that could be termed an antiquity. Who told you this?"

"Not at liberty to say, sir."

"Can't you ask the questions here? If I need to find paperwork for you it will be in this house."

"We'll be searching the house thoroughly. You'll come with us, now. Mrs Gregg, an officer will stay here with you while we conduct our investigations. Please don't move from this room while the search is taking place unless accompanied by an agent. You are not permitted any telephone calls or to contact anyone outside the house by any means while we are here."

Sheriff Tucker stepped forward. "Sorry about this, Captain, but they've got a warrant and I have to arrest you."

"You WHAT?! You know full well this is nonsense!"

"Still have to follow orders, Captain." He pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Those will not be needed," the Captain insisted, drawing himself up to his full height and levelling a hard look at Tucker. As the Sheriff backed off, one of the IRS agents snatched the cuffs from Tucker's hand, grabbed the Captain's wrist and slapped it on. When the Captain instinctively reached to free himself the agent snapped the other one in place. "How dare you?!"

"You may intimidate the law in Schooner Bay, Mr Gregg, but you do not intimidate me." He turned to the sheriff. "The man is under arrest, Sheriff Tucker. You have your warrant. Take him away!"

When Tucker went to take the Captain's arm he shrugged him off and headed for the door. "May I at least have my coat, or do you intend for me to freeze to death?" He jerked his head at the pea-jacket hanging in the hall. Tucker glanced at the agent who walked over and patted it down, checking all the pockets before placing it over the Captain's shackled wrists.

"Carolyn, call Katherine and Seamus," he said as he stepped out towards the waiting cars.

While one IRS officer started to search the room, the other turned to Carolyn. "Who are Katherine and Seamus?" he asked, pulling out a notebook.

"The couple who took over Callahan Castle when Daniel sold it to An Taisce," Carolyn informed the man calmly.

"Han Tash?"

"An Taisce," she replied, spelling it out. "It's the Irish National Trust."

"You have all documents pertaining to that?" he asked.

"Upstairs. Do you want to come with me or shall I fetch them for you?"

"You can show me where they are, please. You will not make any telephone calls. If that is required, we will do it."

Carolyn nodded and led the way upstairs. "Where are you taking my husband?"

"Keystone initially, since there's nowhere in Schooner Bay suitable. After that will depend on the results of our investigation."

Carolyn filed that away. Somehow she would have to get to her hidden make-up stores, and very soon. She led the way into the main cabin. "Sorry. My bedroom doubles as my office," she explained.

"I see. Where are the documents?" When she went to collect them he stopped her. "Just point, please." She did as requested and he pulled out all the files.

"They're all labelled, as you can see."

"Yes. We will, of course, be checking everything. It's amazing how people hide stuff."

Carolyn fumed inwardly. "We have nothing to hide. Our taxes are in order and we brought nothing from Callahan Castle that qualifies as an antique, so whoever sent you on this wild goose chase is wasting your time."

"You'll forgive us if we determine that for ourselves." She shrugged and went to sit down at her desk. "Please, stay away from the desk."

"I'm pregnant. I can't remain standing indefinitely. Would you care to suggest where I should sit?"

"There'll be a female officer here shortly. She'll stay with you while we conduct our investigation."

"May I use the bathroom?" she asked, trying to keep her temper from her voice.

"Not until it's been searched."

"The bathroom?!"

"People hide stuff in all sorts of places. We've learned to check everywhere."

She sighed. "And when you realise you've made a mistake, who should I sue?" she grumbled.

"We can address that should it prove necessary." There was a knock on the door and a young female officer walked in. "Agent Tsosie, please accompany Mrs Gregg. She wants to use the bathroom, so check that out before she uses it."

"Yes sir," the agent replied and held open the door. "If you could show me where your bathroom is?"

Carolyn nodded and pointed. She stood, as requested, within sight of the Agent as the latter checked in the cistern, tapped the walls, opened the cupboards, checked the window and ceiling and stomped on the floors. Finally Tsosie announced the room was clear and allowed Carolyn to step inside.

Once there Carolyn locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. The Captain's wood-working skills were obviously beyond anything the IRS had encountered. She moved the towels and slid a tile aside before pressing a hidden panel behind that dropped slightly back and rolled silently to the left to reveal a hinged desk and, behind that, her store of prosthetics. She started to collect what she needed and felt the tell-tale tickle that announced her husband's powers over her appearance were failing. She only hoped she could get ready quickly enough that the agents wouldn't start to wonder what she was doing. It was soon clear that was not to be.

"Agent Tsosie?" she called.

"Yes, Mrs Gregg," the woman replied from directly outside the door.

"I've… uh, had an accident. Would it be all right for Maria to fetch me some clothes?"

"Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

"Look, Maria knows what I need, but I'm an older woman and pregnancy isn't easy. Please? This is incredibly embarrassing!"

She heard the agent talking to her boss, which gave her a few extra minutes. Finally Tsosie returned. "I'll fetch your housekeeper. She can pass stuff through the door once we've checked it."

Carolyn sighed. "Thank you, but I'm going to need her in here. My husband usually helps me because of my arthritis." It was a bald-faced lie, but Maria would know the real reason she needed help and would play along. "Can't you just check her and then let her in?"

"Then you will leave the door open so we can hear your conversation."

"I will not be spied upon while I'm dealing with… with this!" she yelled, frustration now getting the better of her. "It's my husband you're falsely accusing, not me!"

More words with the supervisor. Carolyn made the most of the extra time but there was no way she'd be able to finish it before they'd demand she step out. Maria was her only hope of keeping their real secret hidden. She heard the agent go downstairs and a few minutes later return with Maria who knocked on the door.

"Mrs Gregg? Are you all right?"

"I've had an accident, Maria. I could use some help and since Daniel's been taken to Keystone I'm afraid it's going to have to be you."

Maria nodded, instantly realising what the real problem was. "I'll get you a change of clothes. May take a bit since they seem to think we hide paperwork and suits of armour in your underwear."

' _Nice one, Maria_ ,' Carolyn smiled to herself. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Maria proved a very effective stalling tactic, forcing the agents to check the closet, the cupboards, the drawers, the clothes she withdrew, shoes… if it could be checked, Maria made sure they did. By the time she knocked on the door again Carolyn had the main pieces in place and it was now a question of blending them in and adding some final touches. Carolyn unlocked the door and opened it a crack. Maria slid through, closed it and locked it again quickly.

"Here you go, Mrs Gregg," she said loudly for the benefit of the agent. "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed," Carolyn replied, pointing at her make-up with a look that asked if she'd got it right.

Maria smiled and picked up one of the brushes to finesse the edges, making some noises as if she was helping her employer divest herself of clothes. "Let's get that stuff off you. I can quickly put it in the wash."

"I'm so sorry about this," Carolyn grinned, playing along.

"Not to worry, Mrs Gregg. Us girls have to stick together and you've got nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, up you get." Carolyn smiled, still sitting down as Maria worked under her chin. "Best use the shower quickly," she added, pausing long enough to flick the water on.

"I prefer you not use the shower," Agent Tsosie said from outside.

"How would YOU feel putting clean clothes on when you've made a mess of yourself?!" Maria snorted. "She's got to clean herself up!"

"Then be quick."

"We'll talk loudly so you can hear us, does that help?" Carolyn offered, pretending to be accommodating. Under her breath she whispered "You've got to get a call out to Callahan Castle. I don't care who they get over here, but get someone!"

Maria nodded, continuing her work. "I wonder if they'll let me go home tonight?" she observed, her voice pitched so the agent could hear her. "Or maybe they think I'm descended from Al Capone?" Unlike Martha, Maria had her own place in town. Both Carolyn and the Captain (before he became embodied) had suggested she take up the offer of cheaper residence in the house, but Maria had insisted she still had a social life of her own that she didn't care to share with a ghost who could watch without being seen. That had caused the Captain some shock at the implied insult to his integrity, but he'd eventually accepted she wasn't going to budge on the issue, even while insisting he would never be so low or even interested in what she got up to in her own room.

"Could you pass me the wash-cloth?" Carolyn said, tossing the cloth under the shower so it made a different sound. "I guess you can ask them. If they say no we'll have to make do," she added, crossing her fingers.

"Uh huh. How are you doing in there? Just about ready?"

"Nearly," Carolyn replied, still stalling. "It's hard to bend over with the way my hips are playing up in this weather."

Tsosie rapped loudly on the door. "Hurry up in there!"

"Cool your jets, agent," Maria replied. "When you get to Mrs Gregg's age with arthritis, you'll find out just how hard a shower can be and you hovering out there listening to everything isn't making it any easier. You people have checked everything, you can hear every word we're saying, you know we're not somehow escaping. I'm sure you can stand there for a while longer and let a woman keep her dignity!"

After a few more minutes during which both of them worked as fast as they could to ensure the prosthetic make-up matched and the normal make-up was back in place, Maria stepped back to admire their work and nodded before turning off the shower.

"Pass me the towel, would you?" Carolyn said. A moment later she pulled the shower curtain loudly. Getting changed could be done very quickly and once she was ready they did a last check, pressed their fists to each other with a grin and Maria collected the clothes, tossing a few of them in the water still in the bottom of the shower before picking them up and adding them to the pile. Carolyn shut away the secret changing area, rearranging the towels in front of the panel before tossing another in the shower and then handing it to Maria. With a deep breath she unlocked the door and stepped out, Maria hurrying behind her.

"I'll throw these in the laundry, Mrs Gregg… unless the agent wants to check them first?" She raised an eyebrow at Tsosie who glanced at the obviously damp pile and shook her head. "Very wise," Maria said, heading downstairs.

"Agent, could you help me downstairs?" Carolyn asked, "Or do you need me to stay up here?"

Tsosie looked at her, then stepped into the bathroom, which was appropriately steamy. She looked around for a moment, then stepped back out and offered her arm to help Carolyn down the stairs. More agents had arrived and were going through the downstairs rooms with a fine tooth comb, including rifling their way through the Captain's chart rack. Carolyn shook her head. He was going to be so angry when he got back!

"What's all this stuff?" one of the younger agents asked.

"Sea charts. My husband likes to replicate the 19th Century way of doing things as a hobby."

"Does he sell them? I imagine something like this could be worth a lot to the right people."

At least he recognised their quality, Carolyn mused. "No, but it's not a bad idea. I'll suggest it to him when he comes home."

"Who's that?" the agent asked, pointing at the Captain's picture.

"That's the original owner and builder of this house, my husband's great-great-grandfather and namesake. Most of the stuff in this house originally belonged to him. It was included when we were given the property."

"Your landlord must've been an idiot," the agent observed, looking around. "Most of these are antiques worth a fortune."

"My husband's property, however. Mr Gregg had the courtesy to recognise he no longer had a right to any of it. My husband actually had the true right to most of the rental properties in Schooner Bay, but he relinquished all that in return for this house and its contents. It's all he ever wanted."

"And if we talked to your landlord he would confirm all of this?"

"Yes, though I doubt Claymore could name everything in this house, so if you're looking for a fully itemized list that might be difficult."

"So Irish antiquities could be hiding amongst the ones already here," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"If we had imported anything, we would have done so properly. My husband is no pirate!"

The agent returned his gaze to the painting. "Your husband looks a lot like his ancestor."

"Um hmm. It's what made him investigate whether he was related in the first place."

"Mrs Gregg, I made you some coffee," Maria said, walking in. "I'd offer these characters some if I recognised their right to be here," she added, scowling at the agent.

"We have every right, miss, I assure you," the agent replied stiffly.

"The way you're treating the Captain and Mrs Gregg you'd think they were serial killers!" The agent simply returned to his searching. "I've put everything on a quick wash," Maria continued to Carolyn. "Once it's done I'll put it in the dryer and it'll all be good as new."

"That's fine, Maria. And thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem, Mrs Gregg. I've got nothing else to do. We were having cold cuts for dinner tonight. Mind if I sit with you while we wait to see if we're being sent to Alcatraz?"

"If it's all right with the agent," Carolyn replied, eyeing the man.

"Just don't whisper to each other," the man replied.

"Guess that's the girl talk out the window," Maria observed.

 **※※※**

"All the paperwork is at the house!" the Captain roared, fighting to keep his temper from manifesting in the small interview room. "I told you that when you took me away."

"And our agents are going through it, you can be sure of that," the investigating officer, Agent Gray, replied. "And they'll be checking that place from top to bottom, so if there is anything hidden there you can be sure we'll find it."

"What are you expecting to find? Sea chests packed to the gunwales with Spanish doubloons?"

"Would we find any?" Gray replied mildly.

The Captain stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Utterly insane," he finally muttered, leaning back in his chair. He observed the agent for a moment and then leaned forward again. "Don't you have to do lots of investigating before you even get to this point?" he asked.

"Our source suggested you were particularly good at hiding such things and we would find all the evidence we need at the house."

"Your source, hmm? And who might that be, eh?" Someone the Captain was determined would be keelhauled at the earliest opportunity, of that there was little doubt.

"Irrelevant. Now it's your turn to answer some questions. You were Sean Daniel Callahan before you changed your name, correct?"

"Yes."

"A writer."

"Yes."

"I've never seen your work."

"Then I'll send you some autographed copies of me books," he replied, allowing some of Sean's accent to bleed through in his voice. "You can also check out the scripts for some television shows, theatre productions, lyrics to some rather popular songs and a wealth of other stuff."

"Well paid, were they?"

"It got better as I did."

"Enough to buy a castle?"

"In Eire, yes. Eire does not tax people in the creative arts. It's their way of encouraging us to live there, not that I needed much encouragement, since I was born in Cork."

"So no income tax due anywhere outside the United States?"

The Captain leaned back, folding his arms. "None," he confirmed. "I'd've thought you'd have checked that before you hauled this old man off like he was a common criminal."

"We did. Still, it seems you made a lot of money, then suddenly decided to move here. Why was that?"

"Because I married the woman of me dreams and she lived here."

"And she didn't want to live in a castle? There's not many I can think of would want to swap a castle for a worse for wear cottage in the back of beyond."

"The place is old, but in good repair, and we both happen to like it. Besides, it was my ancestor's."

The agent leaned over his notes. "Yes, Captain Daniel Gregg, whose name you took."

"I am his direct descendent. Gregg was me real name, even though I didn't know it, and Daniel was me middle one. I kept Sean as a reminder, but I wanted to make a fresh start. I was quite a one with the ladies when I was in Ireland. Now I want to leave all that behind. The name change was part of that."

"But you stole the title," the man replied, narrowing his eyes at the Captain.

The Captain growled. "That was hard earned. Ask Captain Trace of the USS Hornet. He'll tell you." He leaned forward. "He'll also tell you we brought nothing from Ireland that wasn't perfectly legal."

"Indeed?" He looked up at what the Captain guessed was a two-way mirror and a short while later a female agent entered with a slip of paper that she handed over. "Stay here while I make this call," he told her and walked out.

The Captain smiled at the young lady who merely raised an eyebrow and remained at the door, arms folded. Raising his eyes to the ceiling he shook his head and stared at the wall, his mind whirling as he wondered how Carolyn was coping with his absence. The fact there'd not been any panicked phone calls or interruptions suggested she'd managed to get to the bathroom and cover her appearance, which was a relief. He just wished he knew who was after them this time, though he was willing to lay odds that wharf rat Wilkie had something to do with this.

 **※※※**

"That's the clothes all dry and hung up, Mrs Gregg. Agent Tsosie, I've a date tonight and I'm already late. Can I go or are you going to be investigating my love life as well?" Maria asked, her tone cold.

The senior agent came downstairs, two large cardboard boxes in his arms. "You can let her go. We're going to be taking this stuff with us. There are a few more boxes to collect and I will want your passport and cards. You cannot leave this house until our investigation is complete."

"I understand," Carolyn replied. "Off you go, Maria. Thank you." She mouthed the word 'phone' at her housekeeper who gave a subtle nod.

"Do I come back here in the morning or am I banned until this is over? Mrs Gregg will still need someone to be here for her."

"There'll be an agent staying here until our investigation is concluded. Agent Tsosie, that will be your task."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Mrs Gregg, we will be taking your computer and all your backups."

Carolyn stared at the agent for a moment and then stood up, her entire body vibrating with anger. "You. Will. Not!" she insisted though gritted teeth. "This is the last straw. I need that to do my job. I have articles on there that have to be submitted and if I miss the deadlines I'll not only lose that piece but any chance of submitting any others to those magazines. It's taken me years to build up the reputation I have with them. I refuse to let you destroy all that work in one day."

"And there could be financial data on there we need to investigate. Hidden data. We will only know once we have done a full forensic analysis. Since that requires computer experts it has to go with us."

"Hidden? How on earth could it be hidden? Daniel and I are only just getting to grips with how to use it ourselves. There's not even a password on the thing!"

"Nevertheless…"

Carolyn had had enough. She marched to the foot of the stairs and braced herself on the handrail. "Over my dead body, and given I'm pregnant that will be two dead bodies you'll have to explain to your superiors and my husband. I won't have you take away the only thing I care about outside my family."

The agent gave her a long look and put his boxes down. "If it matters to you that much… I think it's imperative that we take it immediately. Agent Smithson!" The agent appeared at the door.

"Sir?"

"Go grab the computer in the bedroom."

"Sir." He walked to the stairs where Carolyn refused to budge. "Kindly step aside, Mrs Gregg."

"I will not. You come in here, lording it about like you own the place. We have no rights, not even a lawyer present. You treat us like criminals when we've done nothing wrong. You and your agents have turned this place upside down so it looks like we've been burgled, you practically followed me to the bathroom and all based on what? The ravings of some lunatic you won't name. Well I've had enough, do you hear me?!"

"Mrs Gregg, you need to calm down. You don't want to upset the baby," Maria offered quietly, genuinely worried by the flush coming over her boss's face.

"The baby will be fine! Right now I don't give a fig about anything but my husband and my work, in that order. How dare you come in here acting like hoodlums? You should be ashamed for yourselves!" She was breathing hard and idly rubbed at a twinge in her belly. "You just don't get it, do you? Some of us care about other things: our families, our reputations and our work. I'd happily be destitute on the streets if it was the only way I could keep those. You've destroyed our reputation, my family is under threat and now you want to take away my work?! To hell with the lot of you!"

Maria gasped. She'd never seen Mrs Gregg so incandescent with rage. The Captain, yes, but his temper tantrums were over almost as soon as they began; quick to anger, quick to calm. Mrs Gregg had her mild squalls with the Captain, but never had she seen her lose it quite like this. Her face was red, sweat was beading on her forehead and any minute now their hard work with the make-up would be destroyed.

The telephone rang and Maria was torn between answering it and defending her boss. She was saved from the decision by Agent Tsosie who picked up the receiver.

"Sir," Tsosie said, turning to her supervisor, "it's for you."

 **※※※**

When Agent Grey finally returned, his name matched his face. "Captain Gregg, I apologise. I have been told by my superiors we are to drop this investigation, effective immediately."

"Thank the powers!" the Captain breathed. "Does this mean you will give me a lift back to my wife, or am I supposed to find a cab at…" he looked at his watch, "gone eight o'clock in the evening?"

"Sheriff Tucker will drive you home. He refused to leave until he knew you were all right and has been repeatedly telling anyone who would listen that this was a mistake."

The Captain gave a nod and pulled on his pea-jacket. "Perhaps you should have listened to him. Will you call off your dogs and let my wife know this has been resolved?"

Gray nodded. "That's already been done. You may be interested to know your wife was defending her computer when my call came through. Apparently, my agent was worried he was going to have to manhandle her off the stairs."

"If he had I would not have taken such actions lightly I assure you." The Captain's growl left little doubt in Gray's mind that this elderly man was more than capable of making good on any threats.

"The IRS always has a right to investigate these matters, Captain Gregg. However, on this occasion it seems your reputation precedes you. After I called Captain Trace I received another call from Admiral Decker who threatened me with a call from the White House. While the IRS is not subject to the demands of the military we are, of course, answerable to government and I know Admiral Decker and the President are old friends. A strong case was made for me to investigate the source of our information, with Captain Trace suggesting we should look into a Congressman Thompson?"

"That miserable excuse for a human being? He tried to sabotage my wedding as well."

"So I gather. A little digging and we traced the tip-off to his offices. It may please you to know there are agents on their way there now to interview him about wasting the time of Federal employees."

"Good! I knew Carolyn should have brought charges against that idiot but, as ever, she was far too forgiving." He stood by the door, waiting for Gray to open it for him. It took a moment for the agent to realise this was his way of reasserting his reputation and position.

Gray stepped forward and opened the door. "I apologise, Captain Gregg. It seems we have both been victims of someone targeting you and your family."

"They gave the orders," the Captain said, stepping outside and adjusting his cuffs, "but you carried them out. I hope you can sleep at night."

"I sleep very well, thank you," Agent Gray replied, 'though he looked uncomfortable. "Normally we're dealing with people who are wilfully manipulating others, often involved in the criminal underworld and refusing to do their fair share to support this country." As Captain Gregg opened his mouth to retort he added, "However, on this occasion I admit we got it wrong. Captain Trace confirmed your luggage and few belongings were checked and cleared through customs, and spoke very highly of you and your actions saving a schooner when you were en route here from Ireland. At some risk to your own life, I gather."

The Captain grunted. "She needed help, I gave it. It's what _decent_ people do."

Gray nodded and led the way out of the building where Sheriff Tucker had a car started and waiting for them. "All your belongings will be returned, and if any ask we'll be sure to make it clear this was a hoax call and you are completely innocent."

The Captain slid into the passenger seat and pulled the door shut, rolling down the window. "I suggest you don't wait for a call. If I know Schooner Bay, some busybody will have seen your vehicles and the telephone lines will already be buzzing with scuttlebutt. If I see the slightest suggestion of a slur on my family I will expect you to make it clear publicly and in no uncertain terms."

"Your reputation will be maintained, Captain, I promise you."

 **※※※**

When the supervisor said the investigation had been called off and everything was to be returned to its place Carolyn collapsed on the stairs, her head, neck and chest pounding. Maria instantly rushed to the kitchen and brought some cold water and a damp cloth to put across the back of her neck. Maria and Tsosie then helped Carolyn up the stairs to the master cabin, the lady of the house truly needing the support this time.

"I'd best call for a doctor," Tsosie said, looking at Carolyn's flushed face.

"Then I suggest you use a public phone somewhere else," Maria said, taking off Carolyn's shoes and helping her lie down. "Ours seems to have been bugged – probably by the same person who sent you over here to bully us."

Tsosie frowned and then went to the phone. Lifting the receiver, she listened carefully for a moment and then returned it to its cradle. "You're right," she said. "I can hear the wiretap kicking in." She pulled out a mobile phone from her pocket and looked at it for a moment. "There's no signal around here. That must be why our boss used the house phone. I'll go outside and see if I can get enough of a signal to call the doctor and then the police. We need to make sure Mrs Gregg is all right."

"Oh, **now** you care if she's all right. Where was that conscience of yours earlier?" Tsosie went to respond but Maria shook her head. "Just go make the calls and let me look after Mrs Gregg. I don't like the look of her at all."

Tsosie quickly went downstairs and headed out of the front door. Her boss was supervising the last of the agents leaving. "Sir? Sir, Mrs Gregg is unwell. I'm going to try and get a signal but would you mind if I stayed here to make sure she's all right? Someone has been tapping their phone line, I could hear the clicking when I picked up the receiver."

The supervisor frowned. "Do we know who? They may well be behind this waste of our time."

"Not yet, but I can look into it once Mrs Gregg is safe. I thought it might be advisable to telephone for the police as well."

He nodded. "I'll see you back at the office tomorrow morning. These people are innocent but someone's going to pay for this."

 **※※※**

"Mrs Gregg? Mrs Gregg?" Maria patted Carolyn's face lightly. "Come on, dear, focus on me."

"Is Captain Gregg home?" she mumbled.

"The Captain?" Maria frowned. She hadn't called him that in private conversation since they'd got married, except when she was angry with him. "Your husband is on his way back. Shouldn't take them too long. When you feel he's close enough we'll get this make-up off you. I'm sure you're overheating under all that."

"Hmm. Husband. That'd be the wedding of the year. Why is my head pounding?"

Now Maria was getting worried. Clearly her employer was extremely confused. "I think you pushed yourself a bit too far dealing with those agents. Just lie quietly and things should settle down." She carefully dabbed the cold cloth on any exposed skin to try and cool Carolyn down, but until the Captain was close enough there was nothing else she could do. They still had that agent around and the doctor would be with them soon – or at least she sincerely hoped so. She really didn't like the way Mrs Gregg's eyes seemed unable to focus properly.

She heard a noise downstairs and, assuming it was the doctor, quickly headed out, but instead of the doctor she saw a stranger coming out of the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?!" she asked, looking around for anything that could be used as a weapon. They'd had enough unpleasant surprises for one night.

"Oh, ahh, my name's Paul. I came to see if Mrs M… I mean Mrs Gregg is all right."

Maria narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I don't know you and you weren't expected. I think you should go."

"Oh, I'm sure Mrs Gregg remembers me. I'm an old friend."

"Oh really? An old friend who lets himself in without asking? I suggest you go back the way you came. The police have been called so I wouldn't hang around if I were you."

"Oh? Has something happened?" Wilkie glanced around and Maria got the impression he knew full well what was going on.

"Far too much for one night, now get!" She swept down the stairs and grabbed the telephone, raising it above her head. Wilkie backed towards the kitchen. "Out! Agent Tsosie! Agent Tsosie, we have an intruder here."

He raised his hands. "Look, I'm unarmed! You can put that down."

"Not on your life! Not until you're out of this house. If you really are a friend you'll leave and return when the Captain's home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said and lunged at Maria. While she fought with all her might, she was no match for the man and he quickly relieved her of the telephone and pushed her through the cellar door, slamming it on her and flicking the latch down. She beat on the door, yelling out for help but since there was no one near enough to hear her, Wilkie figured he had time enough to do what was needed.

As quickly as he could he ascended the stairs and ran to the master cabin, flinging the door open. There on the bed lay his target, Mrs Carolyn Gregg – or Muir as he preferred since he did not recognise the legitimacy of the marriage. He closed the door and turned the key so that they wouldn't be disturbed and advanced towards her. "Mrs Muir? Mrs Muir, can you hear me?" When she didn't respond he moved closer and saw the wedding ring on her finger. Quickly he reached out and tried to tug it off. She was drifting in an out of consciousness but she was sufficiently aware to realise something wasn't right and shook her head, trying to fight him off. He held her wrist tightly, bruising the skin, and worked on the ring until it was finally free, tossing it aside.

"There now," he said, sitting on the side of the bed and stroking her face. "You're free of that poltergeist. You just need to wake up." He frowned when he noticed her skin felt odd. "What the…?" He started to pull at the latex covering her face. "What is all this?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Captain shuddered in the passenger seat and Tucker promptly wound up the window. "Sorry Captain," he said. "I guess it might be a bit cold for you."

"No it's not that," he replied, staring at the lights of Schooner Bay appearing over the rise. "Something's wrong. Can you put your foot down? I think we need to hurry."

The Sheriff glanced over at him. "There are still agents at the house. If there were any problems they'd handle it..."

"Trust me, something is very wrong. Don't ask me to explain, just hurry, please!"

Tucker knew enough of Captain Gregg to know if he was worried there was something to be worried about, so he pressed his foot down on the accelerator, negotiating the twists and turns with a skill born of years of driving these roads in all weathers. They quickly reached Gull Cottage and the Captain fairly leapt from the car, his swift movements in sharp contrast to his apparent age. Tucker shook his head. When the adrenaline wore off he had no doubt the Captain would regret that, but right now they needed to get inside.

Entering the house, the Captain could hear Maria banging and yelling on the cellar door and he quickly unlatched it and released her.

"There's a man. Said he was a friend of yours called Paul," she gasped out in a rush. "He attacked me and locked me in there!"

"Paul?" he queried, then a look of thunder came over his face. "Wilkie! Where is he?"

"I heard him go upstairs. Mrs Gregg is in the master cabin. She's not well! We've sent for a doctor."

Tsosie walked in having finally made her call, took in the situation and quickly unholstered her gun. "Captain Gregg? Agent Tsosie. What's happened?" she asked warily.

Maria repeated what she knew as the Captain quietly ascended the stairs. Tsosie was behind him in an instant and pulled him back. "Let me handle it," she insisted.

"Put that blasted thing away! My wife is in there," he hissed, keeping his voice low so as not to alert Wilkie. "You fire off a shot by mistake and she could get hurt."

"I know what I'm doing!" Tsosie insisted and the Captain rounded on her, his eyes burning.

"Like you did when you arrived here today?!" he replied, his voice low but menacing. "You made a mistake then, you could do it again. Now put it away!"

Tucker, who was just behind them, added his thoughts. "Agent, 'round here we've learned the Captain usually knows what's best. If he says put it away, I'd listen to him. If'n you don't, and given your investigation is over and you've no longer a right to be here, I might have to exercise my duties as an officer of the law and arrest you."

"You wouldn't!"

"Might, then again might not," he replied, showing the Peavey school of law enforcement had more than one graduate. "You wanna try and see?"

Reluctantly Tsosie did as asked, but she left the holster clip off in case she needed it in a hurry.

The Captain released a sigh of relief. "Sheriff? He may try to escape through the windows. Could you keep watch on the front door and the balcony just in case? If you stay in the lee of the house he won't see you but you'll see him if he tries anything."

Tucker nodded and set off as Tsosie followed the Captain to the landing. They moved forward slowly and silently until they reached the bedroom door and the Captain put his ear to it, listening.

 **※※※**

Unaware he was surrounded, Wilkie continued to pull the latex off Carolyn's face, convinced she had to be hiding something, but all he found underneath was her very flushed face looking exactly the same. Confused he patted her. "Come on, Mrs Muir. Wake up," he said firmly, lifting her. Her head lolled backwards and it was clear she'd lost her fight with consciousness. He looked around and, seeing a vase of flowers, he quickly pulled out the blooms and tossed them to the floor, soaked a handkerchief with the water and dabbed it on her face in unconscious imitation of Maria's earlier efforts. After a minute or so of this Carolyn groaned. "That's right. Come on. You can do it," he encouraged, soaking the handkerchief again and wiping it across her forehead.

"Daniel?" she groaned.

"No, he's not here. It's Paul. Paul Wilkie. Remember me?"

Carolyn stiffened and opened her eyes, backing away as far as the bed would allow. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've come to save you, Mrs Muir."

"My name's Mrs Gregg. Now get out!"

"Only because that creature forced you to marry it. I've removed the ring it's been using to control you. You're free."

She stared at him, then glanced down at her left hand and realised he was referring to her wedding ring. "Give it back to me!" she insisted.

"No! That's its way of keeping you under its thrall. I know you think it loves you, but it's all a sham. It can't control you now. You can snap out of it."

"Snap out of what? That's my husband you're talking about!" She wiped her face, her hand coming away dripping with blood from a nosebleed. Combined with the pounding in her skull and the blinding headache, she was struggling to make sense of what was happening. She tried to focus on Wilkie but her vision was blurring and the entire world seemed to be closing in on her.

"No, you just think it is. That's a poltergeist that's taken over Sean Callahan's body," Wilkie insisted and then caught her as she fell backwards.

 **※※※**

Outside, the Captain could hear the conversation and was struggling not to allow a storm to form immediately above Agent Tsosie's head. He gently tried the door but quickly determined it was secured from the other side. He knew the door and lock on the master cabin were too solid to break down without alerting Wilkie to what was happening, and the thought of a stand-off with his wife being held hostage by that maniac made his blood run cold. He was wracking his brains trying to figure out whether he could climb up the outside wall and surprise Wilkie that way, or use some of his powers to create a distraction while he crashed the door, when Sean and Rowena appeared behind Agent Tsosie. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and before he could stop himself blurted out, "Where the devil have you been?!"

Tsosie started to turn around and Rowena waved her hand, stopping time. The Captain sagged.

"Stopped just for her or for the house?" he whispered.

"For the house," she replied. "Looked like we needed some breathin' room."

"Now there's a trick ya can teach me at some point," Sean smiled.

Rowena, seeing the worry in the Captain's eyes, cut him off. "Katherine said ye needed us urgently. Sorry we didnae get here sooner, but we were havin' a honeymoon of our own, of sorts."

"And a fine one it was," Sean agreed. "Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"There's a man in there threatening Carolyn."

"What?!" Sean roared and promptly strode through the door to take a look for himself. He returned a few seconds later. "He's sitting on the bed beside her and she's not looking well at all. Have ya sent for a doctor?"

"There's one on the way. He," and he jerked a thumb towards the bedroom, "thinks she's in thrall to a poltergeist."

Sean stared at him. "Has he gone completely round the bend?"

"He's also the source of that nonsense with Blair in the church," the Captain informed him.

"Ahh. Now it all makes sense. Ya can fill in the details when we've got ya wife safe and sound. How d'ya want to handle this?"

Knowing that, for the present at least, nothing could happen to his wife, the Captain took a deep breath and explained. "We need to convince him that I am you, you are me and Carolyn is acting under her own volition. Until we do that he will keep peddling his nonsense to any who will listen."

Sean shrugged and morphed his appearance into that of the Captain. "Should be easy enough," he smiled. "I'll unlock the door and let ya in."

"Wait! Rowena, can you release time in there but hold it for the rest of the house? I fear Agent Tsosie here will use that blasted weapon of hers and I don't want anyone hurt, not even that villainous cur holding Carolyn."

Rowena smiled. "I can. I've a hundred years more on ye, Captain. I've mastered the tricks o' the trade."

He nodded. "Once Sean opens the door and we are both inside and in position to keep Carolyn safe, release Wilkie so we can deal with him."

Rowena gave a sharp nod of understanding and Sean stepped through the door once more. A click and the door swung open allowing the Captain to enter. Sean was right, Carolyn looked very ill and the blood on her face and hands and the redness on her wrist made him fear she had been fighting for her life. Wilkie's position on the bed right next to her sent his protective mode into overdrive and he ran forward to grab him and hurl him out the window. Sean quickly dodged in front of him.

"No ya don't. That won't solve anythin' and you know it. I'll position meself here between Carolyn and Wilkie so if he tries anything when Rowena releases the lock I can stop him. You handle the rest." He disappeared but the Captain knew he was still there, waiting.

"All right, Rowena," he called.

Time resumed within the main cabin.

Wilkie couldn't understand what was happening. One minute he was alone talking to Mrs Muir with the door locked, the next he was being hauled bodily off the bed by a furious Daniel Gregg who had him up against the wall.

"Wha…?"

"What have you done to my wife?!" the Captain roared. Outside the storm clouds quickly formed, lightning flashing into the room.

"See!?" Wilkie choked. His eyes, flicking from the storm to Carolyn and back again, were filled with the zeal of the fanatic who has been proved right. "What did I tell you? It's a poltergeist!"

"Guess again, you stinking sea cucumber," Sean bellowed, materialising behind the Captain so Wilkie could not mistake him. "That's **my** storm you're dealing with!"

"It's a trick!" Wilkie gasped. "You… you're not Captain Gregg."

"Then who do **you** think I am? Davy Jones' valet?!"

Wilkie tried to bring his knee up, but accustomed to dealing with drunken seamen the Captain dodged it, tightened his grip on Wilkie's jacket and pushed him up against the wall hard, bouncing his head off the wood panelling. "You tried to ruin my wedding and now you attack my pregnant wife?! You've done an illegal wiretap on my telephone, made your pirate friend Blair have me arrested and now you're spilling stinking bilge faster than a wrecked whaler. I am Sean Callahan as was. That," and he jerked his head over his shoulder where Sean was glaring daggers, "is the so-called poltergeist you think you've been chasing. You have put my family through torment to satisfy some twisted delusion and that is ENOUGH!"

He paused to draw breath, fighting the desire to tear the man limb from limb.

"Daniel," Carolyn said gently, rising from her bed with difficulty. She staggered and pulled a tissue from her pocket to stem the blood flow. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, "please put him down."

"Carolyn, he has hurt you! We have to put a stop to this."

"I agree this has to stop, but not with you being arrested again. I couldn't bear that. Please?" She stumbled as the pressure in her head became overwhelming, leaning heavily into the Captain who instantly dropped Wilkie without a second thought and reached for her, catching her before she fell. With infinite care, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, lowering her down.

Seeing Sean was distracted by Carolyn's state, Wilkie struggled to his feet and ran to the desk where a letter opener rested. He grabbed it and turned on the Captain who had not seen him, determined to plunge it into his back.

When the letter opener struck, hard enough to hurt but not enough for the relatively blunt instrument to do more than minor damage to clothing or flesh, the Captain jerked and began to turn to face his attacker. Sean jumped between them. With a quick movement he stalled the attack and forced the weapon from Wilkie's hand. Satisfied Sean had the situation in hand, the Captain returned his focus to his wife, apparently insensible to his own wound while tending her.

As Wilkie nursed his aching wrist, looking desperately for something else he could use, the ghost moved in. "Sean can get into trouble if he harms you, but there is nothing they can do to me." He vanished and Wilkie felt himself being lifted up and carried to the balcony where he was suspended in mid-air over the railing. He glanced down and then started to struggle. It was only one storey. The landing would hurt but if he was lucky he could get away.

"Stop your wriggling you blasted worm! You'll not get off this hook." He kept going, determined to free himself, but a moment later he was suspended at eye-level with the widow's walk, the spirit's voice in his ear. "Wriggle any more and I will lift you so high passing aircraft passengers will be able to see who made your boots."

He instantly went still.

Inside the cabin the Captain, heedless of the pain in his shoulder or the thin trickle of blood that was soaking his shirt, was looking over his wife. "Did he strike you? My dear, what has happened?"

"He didn't hit me. I think I overdid it a bit," she replied, trying to give him a smile but failing. "I really don't feel well. I think I need the doctor."

"Captain! Bring that miscreant back here!" Wilkie floated in through the open window, his hands pulling at the choke hold around his neck. Once he was on the floor Sean materialised once more.

"One move out of you and I will make good on my threat," he growled.

The Captain rushed to the door, opened it and Rowena released the time lock on the rest of the house. Tsosie, who'd been looking for whoever the Captain had been talking to behind her, now spun back to find the man standing in the doorway, his face ashen. "Get the doctor in here quickly!"

"What about Wilkie?" she asked, deciding the details of how the Captain had got inside and dealt with the intruder in a fraction of a second could wait.

"He's under control but my wife…"

She nodded and ran downstairs to see if the doctor was nearby. Thankfully, since Rowena had stalled time at the house but nowhere else, the doctor was already pulling up outside the gate. Tsosie raced to his car.

"Are you the doctor?"

"Yes, Doctor Ferguson. I was told Mrs Gregg is in trouble."

"Very much so." She looked up to see the flashing lights of a police car coming up the road. "Can you find your own way? I need to deal with this."

He nodded, grabbed his bag and headed up the path and into the house, taking the stairs two at a time. When he opened the cabin door it was to a bizarre sight.

Carolyn was on the bed, her husband alternately wiping her forehead and rearranging some very bloody tissues under her nose while whispering words of love and encouragement. In the corner a strange man was cowering, talking to himself. Ferguson looked from Carolyn to Wilkie and back again and decided his priority had to be Carolyn. He got the Captain to move aside so he could begin his examination. The man in the corner continued babbling.

"You can see him, can't you? Tell me you can see him!" the man cried, clearly terrified but alert.

"Get him out of here, whoever he is," Doctor Ferguson ordered. "I need some peace and quiet while I check on Mrs Gregg."

When Daniel stood to leave, however reluctantly, Carolyn reached out to him. "Please, doctor. I want Daniel to stay."

The Captain looked to Ferguson who muttered, "So long as you stay out of my way and remain calm."

The Captain nodded. "Of course." With that he went around to the other side of the bed, took off his jacket, flung it on a chair and took Carolyn's hand in his own. "I'm right here, my darling. I won't leave you."

Sean watched as the Captain tried to reassure his wife and remain calm when it was clear that inside he was screaming with fear, pain and rage. All this because of the idiot cowering on the floor. If anything happened to Carolyn or the baby, Sean was determined Wilkie would pay. However, right now the focus had to be on getting the cause of all this out of the room.

With a wave he lifted Wilkie to his feet and leaned into the man so their faces were inches apart. Wilkie reached up to grab him but his hand passed straight through, encountering no resistance. "They cannot see or hear me," he snarled. "You can because I will it. You will walk out of that door. You will not make any sudden moves or attempt to escape because I will be watching you. You will hand yourself over to whatever authorities are waiting for you. You will tell them what you have been doing and whoever has been a part of your scheming. I will be there throughout to make sure you speak the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. If you deviate by the smallest amount I will get inside your head and inflict nightmares that will torment you for the rest of your miserable life. Sean is a decent man who just wants to live his life with the woman he loves. He uses my name with my blessing and he has earned his title. I, on the other hand, am not nearly so forgiving. I have an eternity in which I can haunt you and right now I cannot think of a better way to occupy my time." As Sean spoke Wilkie's eyes got wider and the blood drained from his face. "Do you finally accept Sean is who he says he is, I have nothing to do with their relationship, and Mrs Gregg is acting under her own volition?" Wilkie looked between the ghost standing in front of him and the man sitting on the bed – a man who was quite clearly distraught at the harm done to his wife and who was so occupied with caring for her he didn't even glance in Wilkie's direction. It was quite apparent the spirit in front of him and the man on the bed were two distinct individuals.

"So you're not…? Oh, dear God! What did I do? I thought… Honestly, I thought you…" Sean folded his arms and glared at him. "So they're really…? And you didn't…? And the baby is…?"

"You had best pray to whatever you believe in that Mrs Gregg and the baby come out of this unscathed," Sean informed him, leaving little doubt in Wilkie's mind as to the consequences if they did not.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I just… I thought… Oh God!" He buried his head in his hands, the true enormity of what he'd been willing to do crashing in on him.

Satisfied he had put sufficient fear into the man and that he recognised his mistake, Sean stepped to one side and pointed to the door. "March!"

Wilkie dropped his hands from his bowed head and spotted the ring lying among the discarded flowers on the floor. He reached down and picked it up, turning it in his fingers. It was just an ordinary, if antique, ring. He looked inside and saw an inscription ' _A ghrá geal'._ He stared at it, wondering if the words would change in some way to reveal their meaning, but it was an ordinary and, from the lack of wear, recent inscription. He pointed.

"Ay gra geel?" he said in his best approximation of pronunciation.

Sean winced at the mutilation of his native tongue. "Uh ghrah gyal," he corrected and then pointed at the couple on the bed. "It's what they are to each other; something you will never understand – soul mates. Lord knows it's a rare commodity on this earth right now, and you, you blasted fool, you tried to destroy them."

Wilkie hung his head once more. With infinite care he wiped the ring clean and placed it gently on the desk. "I'm sorry," he said again and went out the door.

 **※※※**

Outside, Wilkie found Sheriff Tucker and a constable waiting to arrest him. Without argument, he offered his wrists and the constable snapped the cuffs on him.

"Mr Paul Wilkie," Tucker said formally, "I'm arresting you for…" He paused, totting up the long list of crimes the man had committed. Finally he said, "more things than I can list right now, but we'll start with trespass and assault. Constable." He motioned for the constable to precede him down the stairs.

Once the officers and Wilkie were out of earshot, Sean turned to Rowena. "I'm going with the little creep to make sure he does what I told him. Can you keep watch here and let me know what happens?"

"Of course. She'll be all right, me darlin'. Us women are made tough. We have t'be to deal with the men!"

He smiled. "Aye, but I'll be happier when I know she's out of danger. I'll be back once Wilkie's been dealt with."

"D'ye think this will be the end of it?" she asked. "Surely now they have paid the piper a thousand times over?"

"It will be if I have anything to do with it," Sean reassured her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gave her a quick kiss on the nose and popped out to reappear beside Wilkie in the police car. The man jumped and Sean turned and eyed him. "Only you can see or hear me," he reiterated. "Visible or not, I will not leave your side until you have done everything I told you."

Wilkie nodded and sank down in his seat. As they pulled away from Gull Cottage, Agent Tsosie got into her car and followed them to make sure they got to the station without incident and the work to remove the wiretap could begin at once.

 **※※※**

In the end Doctor Ferguson decided it was best if Carolyn was allowed to rest at Gull Cottage. Her blood pressure had sky-rocketed as a result of the stresses on her system, but the Captain's remarkably controlled presence and the removal of the source of her stress seemed to ease the pressure and she was recovering far faster than the doctor would have guessed for someone her age. After a couple of hours he was satisfied she could be safely left alone and beckoned the Captain to follow him downstairs.

When the Captain stood up and turned to examine his jacket the doctor saw the blood stains. "Hold on a minute, Captain. Looks like you've hurt yourself." He rotated his raised finger, indicating the Captain was to turn around. "Yep, take your shirt off and lets take a look at it." Doing as he was told, the Captain allowed Ferguson to lead him to a chair where he sat while the doctor cleaned the wound.

After a few minutes the doctor had his back clean enough to see the damage. "A bit messy and a lot of bruising. How did this happen?"

"Wilkie tried to stab me with a letter opener."

"Charming man. This'll smart. Just need to make sure there's no infection." The Captain tensed as the antiseptic wipe was applied, but made no sound, his eyes still riveted on his wife who remained oblivious. "All right. It's not big enough to warrant stitches. I'll just put some protection on it. Give it a few days and it'll be fine. I'd say you both got off lightly, considering how bad it could have been." Within moments the wound was covered and the Captain fetched a clean turtle-neck and pulled it on. Grabbing the ruined shirt and his jacket, he paused to check on Carolyn, placed a loving kiss on her forehead and then followed Ferguson downstairs.

Once they were in the front room Ferguson sat down and accepted a mug of tea from Maria, who had remained to make sure all was well. "Well?" she asked, unable to hide her worry. "Will Mrs Gregg and the baby be OK?"

The Captain let out a breath and nodded as she handed him his mug. "Yes, thank you, Maria. Carolyn will be fine and the baby seems to have weathered the storm." He handed her the ruined shirt. "For the garbage. I'm fine," he assured her when she looked worriedly between him and the bloody material. "All fixed and nothing major. Just a scratch. My jacket may need some repairs, though." He added it to her collection.

"Thank the lord!" she whispered. More loudly she added, "I can fix your jacket, so no worries there. Captain, could I stay here tonight? It's too late to go home and I won't be able to sleep for worrying if I leave. Unless you need me to do something?" Did the phone call still need to be made?

"No, everything is fine now, and of course you may stay. I told you before that you're always welcome to Martha's old room."

"Should I go up and see if Mrs Gregg needs anything?"

The doctor shook his head. "She's sleeping now. Best thing for her. I'll just finish this," he waved his mug, "and then I'll head home myself, but I'll be back in the morning to check up on her. Captain? How are you faring apart from that nick? From what I can gather it's been quite a night."

The Captain nodded. "One I will be happy to put behind me." He lowered himself heavily into his customary chair, closed his eyes for a moment and then turned his gaze heavenwards. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It could have been much worse. The Almighty seems to be watching over you two," the doctor observed.

Maria went to the foot of the stairs, still unsure as to what she should be doing. Looking up the tension left her shoulders and she sighed her relief before turning back to the front room and bidding its occupants goodnight.

The Captain glanced at the hallway to see Rowena appear, wave and point upwards with a smile, before vanishing again to watch over his wife. He nodded. "Someone is, certainly," he agreed.

 **※※※**

When the doctor finished his tea he collected his things, paid a last visit to Carolyn who was sleeping peacefully, and headed out. As the Captain bid him goodbye, Agent Tsosie pulled up and walked up the path.

"Agent," he acknowledged tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to make sure Mrs Gregg was all right," she assured him, "and I have a few questions, but they can wait. I can see you're about done in."

The Captain raised an eyebrow and stepped aside. "Carolyn is resting, but I shan't be able to, knowing you will be descending on me in the morning. You had best come in."

Once they were inside the Captain led the way to the front room. "Would you like anything to drink? I believe there may still be some tea in the pot."

Tsosie nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you."

He refilled his own mug and brought out tea, milk and sugar for Agent Tsosie who fixed it to her liking.

"So, has Mr Wilkie admitted his actions?" he queried to get the conversational ball rolling. The sooner he answered her questions, the sooner he could be back beside his wife where he belonged.

"Every bit of it. If all our suspects were as forthcoming I'd be out of a job." He grunted in satisfaction, happy the affair was finally over when Tsosie startled him. "Of course, it helps when a ghost is leaning over someone's shoulder and threatening them with the direst of consequences if they don't tell the truth." At that moment Sean appeared in the room, still wearing his Captain's appearance, and leaned against the mantelpiece.

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense Wilkie was spouting?" the Captain replied, studiously avoiding Sean's curious gaze and staring into his mug.

"Difficult not to. Good evening, Captain."

The Captain looked up and realised she was looking, not at him, but at Sean. "What the…?"

"It's all right, I won't be mentioning this at work," Tsosie said, a smile transforming her previously stern appearance. "I doubt I'd get far if I did and it's quite clear you're not a troublesome spirit."

The Captain frowned and glanced at Sean who shrugged. "I have not willed that she see me," he replied to the Captain's unspoken question.

"I'm Native American," Tsosie supplied. "Spirit guides are part of our heritage and I was always the odd one out. My grandfather could see what I could see, but no one else could, and when I said I wanted to become an agent he suggested I keep it quiet. This is the first time I've been able to admit to it. I thought there had to be some explanation for the way you managed to unlock a door, deal with Wilkie and come back out all in a fraction of a second. When I saw the Captain there standing behind Wilkie throughout the interview I realised you'd had a little help. Did you stop time for us?"

"Not me. My lady took care of that. Rowena?" he called. "We have a guest who would like to meet you."

Rowena materialised in the room beside Sean and smiled at the Captain. "Your wife is awake and feeling a lot better, Captain, but she wonders when you might be coming to bed?"

"Shortly, I hope," he replied.

She nodded and turned to Tsosie. "Ye may call me Rowena. And you are?"

"Angeni Tsosie, but most call me Angie; Tsosie when they're being formal."

"Oh, but Angeni is such a lovely name. What does it mean?" Rowena asked.

"Would you believe 'spirit'?"

"Ha!" the Captain barked out the laugh. "That explains a lot. Did your grandfather have a say in the name, perchance?"

She nodded. "I think he sensed I was a little different the first time he laid eyes on me."

"Then he named ya well," Sean commented.

Tsosie looked from one Captain to the other. "Wilkie wasn't entirely lying, was he? You aren't Sean Callahan," she pointed to the Captain and then turned to Sean, " **you** are."

The Captain cleared his throat. "What makes you say that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Captain, I'm a trained observer. You respond more quickly to the title than Sean over there, and under stress you naturally fall back into your English accent, he reverts to the Irish."

"Blast," the Captain growled, realising that, once again, he'd been caught.

Since there was no point in maintaining the charade, Sean morphed into his normal, more modern, attire. "I fooled Wilkie, that's what matters," he defended off the Captain's scowl. "And there was no murder," he added, wagging his finger at Tsosie, "so if ya think you can get the Captain here for stealin' me body, I gave it to him willingly."

She nodded. "I figured that. The way you all get on and support each other? There's no way any of that's forced. Never fear, your secret's safe with me."

The Captain sighed. "It won't be once the recordings Wilkie made are played. There's probably enough in there to raise at least some questions."

Sean shook his head. "Terrible bad recordings, they are. Shocking really. Standard ones are clear, of course, but those two between Callahan Castle and this house… Must be the long-distance connection." He winked and the Captain leaned back, adjusting with a wince when he was reminded of his bruises, and gave a relieved nod. At least that was taken care of.

Tsosie observed the exchange and decided this was another thing best kept to herself. "It's just nice to be able to talk to spirits again," she said, changing the subject. "I must admit, I've missed it. For years I pretended I couldn't see anything, even spent some time with a psychiatrist who tried to convince me it was all my overactive imagination."

Carolyn, who had been listening as she descended the stairs, now leaned against the doorway, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her. "I did that, too. Remember, Daniel?"

The Captain jumped up from his chair. "My dear, what are you doing out of bed? The doctor said you were to rest."

"And since when did you listen to anything Doctor Ferguson said?" she replied, waving aside his offer of help and sitting down on the couch. "You called him a peep."

Tsosie frowned. "A peep?"

"Too young for a quack, but that was many years ago. Agent Tsosie, it's nice to talk to you under pleasanter circumstances. That is, assuming you're not here to accuse my husband of anything else?"

"Not at all. In fact, I was hoping to ask a favour, but I'll understand if you say no."

The Captain, who had taken position near his wife as support and protector, eyed Tsosie warily. "What kind of favour?"

"I'm leaving the IRS. Nothing to do with you, although tonight settled any doubts once and for all. I want to move to the FBI. There's a lot of overlap and I'm good at the investigative side but, to be honest, I'm tired of looking at tax returns."

"I have no power over the Federal authorities," the Captain reminded her, wondering what she thought he could do to help.

"No, that's not what I was asking. I'm hoping to get a position at the Boston branch. I've already sounded them out and they're willing to take me if it can be arranged. I was wondering… would it be all right to drop by from time to time? Now I have the chance to talk to spirits again I'm reluctant to pass it up."

"I don't reside here, lass," Sean replied. "We're just visitin' to help out the Captain. Normally we're based in Ireland." Tsosie's face fell. "However, I do have a thought. Captain, it seems to me ya need a spirit in residence to help you out when things go wrong. Not that I think they will from now on, but ya do seem to be a bit of a magnet for trouble."

"I am not!" the Captain blustered.

"The thing is," he continued, ignoring him, "ya remember when Sarah was here, she and John went out a few times?"

"I do."

"She's got a bit of a hankering to spend more time with him. I spoke to him on me way back from dealing with Wilkie… just to test the water, ya understand? He's a bit upset ya didn't call him and ask for help."

"Difficult. He's hardly at the end of a telephone line and I am no longer in a position to meet with spirits whenever I wish it."

"Exactly," Sean replied, pleased the Captain was making his case for him. "Anyway, seems he has a soft spot for her, too. Would ya object to Sarah hangin' around a bit? She's a good lass, but lonely. There was no feller waitin' for her when ghost Callahan was put to rest. Her young man had found someone else and moved on. It means you could get a message to us no matter where we are. If she sent out an alert we'd pick it up and could be here instantly, but I'd feel better knowin' someone was watching over ya, especially once the wee one makes their entrance."

The Captain looked to Carolyn who smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea. I rather miss having a spirit around, and it would make a change to have another woman in the house."

"And you'll both gang up on me on a regular basis, no doubt," the Captain observed.

"Daniel! Would I do that to you?"

"Show me your hands," he replied, raising an eyebrow when he saw she had her fingers crossed. "Just as I thought."

"She would be here when Claymore was babysitting. At least then we'd know the baby would be absolutely fine no matter what," she offered, knowing exactly which buttons to push.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Blast! I'd forgotten about that."

"We promised, and he is trying so hard to be worthy of the Gregg name. This way, if he does anything we wouldn't like we'll have an inside track."

A scheming smile came over the Captain's face. "And he can be reeled in if he even thinks of anything underhanded. Hmm," he rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "You know, I do believe this might be an excellent notion. She will have to have her own room, though. I have no desire to find her rearranging my stuff in the wheelhouse."

"Martha's old room is empty."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, not tonight. Maria insisted on staying over to make sure you were all right," he explained, "however, so long as she respects our privacy…"

"As you respected mine?" Carolyn reminded him.

"That was different. This was my house!"

"And now it's our house, but I've no doubt Sarah will understand that there are times couples need to be left alone. She could keep Maria company and help out, and she's from your era, Daniel. You'd have a lot to talk about." She frowned. "Hmm, that's a thought. You two could end up ganging up on me!"

The Captain grinned. This was sounding better by the minute. "Sean, let us sleep on it. I think this might be an excellent notion but I will be honest and admit I am feeling rather tired, and no major decision should be made when one is feeling like this. Sean, Rowena, will you be staying here tonight?"

"If it's all right with your beautiful wife?" Sean said, giving Carolyn a wink.

"Avast there. You have your own lady!" the Captain growled.

Sean wrapped his arm around Rowena and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Aye, I do, and I'm lovin' every minute of it!"

"Of course you can stay," Carolyn replied and then turned to Tsosie. "And what about you? Have you got a bed to go to?"

"I was going to put up in a motel I saw on the way back from Keystone. It's far too late to be driving home."

"Don't be silly. We have a spare room."

"Are you sure? That's very kind of you, especially given we didn't get off to a great start."

"That's all right. Daniel and I didn't really hit it off when I first arrived, and now look at us." She reached out a hand and the Captain promptly took it and helped her to her feet, placing his arm gently around her shoulders.

"Can we leave you to lock up and douse the lights?" he asked the spirits as Carolyn ushered Tsosie to the stairs.

"Consider it done. Sleep well," Sean replied as the mortals headed off.

Carolyn and the Captain quickly showed Tsosie to the spare room and once they were satisfied she was settled they made their way to the master cabin. Closing the door and locking it, the Captain walked to the desk and retrieved the wedding ring.

"My dear, I believe you will want this."

She quickly took it from him and tried to slip it back onto her finger, but it had swollen in the wake of Wilkie's forced removal. "I'll have to wait until the morning. Thank goodness it's still here. I was afraid Wilkie had stolen it."

"If he had, I think Sean would have retrieved it anyway. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, a little bruised, but a lot better. I just want to put these last few weeks behind us." She took off her dressing gown and got into bed. "You?"

"The same," he replied, pulling off his turtle-neck and turning his back to the mirror so he could take a look at Ferguson's handiwork. "Another bruise. I have to stop doing this."

"When did that happen?"

"During the fight with Wilkie. He used your letter opener. It's all right," he assured her when she started to rise, "just a scratch, a messed up shirt and probably some minor repairs to my favourite jacket. Sean stepped in before the idiot had a chance to do anything worse. I do sincerely hope this pattern does not continue," he added, pulling on his nightclothes. "After one hundred and twenty years of feeling no pain whatsoever, with the possible exception of when the Dutchman came to call and I walked into the door, I have no desire to be constantly reminded of what I was missing."

"I don't want to see it either. You became human to be with me. Every time you get hurt I worry you may have second thoughts about whether I was worth it."

"You can banish all such ideas from your head. I will never regret my decision. Especially now." He looked pointedly at her belly, and she placed her hand over the slight bump.

"Thank you."

"What for?" he asked, walking to the window to put it ajar.

"For saving me, again."

"I'm only sorry I could not prevent them from taking me away in the first place. If I could have stayed, none of this would have happened."

"You did everything you could and it wasn't your fault. That man was a twisted fanatic." She shuddered but smiled reassuringly when the Captain gave her a questioning look. "I'm fine. Right now I think we both need some sleep." She turned on her bedside lamp.

"Were I still a spirit," he said, dousing the main light before getting in beside her, "I would be able to shape your dreams so you had a peaceful night. As it is, I fear we may have nightmares for a while yet."

She switched off the light and turned to him, snuggling against his chest as he wrapped his arms firmly around her. "So long as you're holding me I will sleep well. What about you?"

"I have you beside me," he leaned down to place a kiss on her head, "Sean and Rowena are watching the house and no one will get past them. I think I can finally rest easy."

An hour later, Rowena materialised near the telescope to check on the couple. They were asleep but their dreams seemed far from restful. She waved a hand and both their faces relaxed as the nightmares were banished. "Ye can sleep peacefully, ye have our protection," she whispered, smiling when Carolyn rolled over and the Captain spooned against her back, his arms wrapped protectively around her.


	5. Chapter 5

_And this is the end. Thank you to all who have taken the time to review or PM me to let me know what they thought of the story - that is the payment of a fanfic writer. I'm delighted that my foray into the world of The Ghost and Mrs Muir has been so well received. Many thanks, once again, to Gaylesam for her encouragement and support, without which this story would never have been posted. If you have not read Ave Maria, Vale Gregg, it is part of this universe, but a short prequel to the main story and so can be read on its own._

The next morning the couple awoke to the smells of breakfast and…

"Coffee?" Carolyn said, her face lighting up.

"You are allowed two regular cups a day," he reminded her. There was a knock on the door and the Captain rose to answer it, grabbing his dressing gown.

"Who is it?"

"Just Maria. I thought you might like breakfast in bed for a change."

He glanced over at Carolyn who gave an eager nod and then unlocked the door, stepping aside to let her in.

"Now don't you get used to this," Maria said, carrying a tray over to Carolyn while Rowena delivered the second, "but after last night I figured we could use an easy day."

"Hardly easy for you, Maria," the Captain observed, clearing a space and taking the tray from Rowena to place it on his bedside table. "Thank you."

"I barely had to do a thing. Rowena did most of this. A pity she can't stay. Rather nice to have someone to chat to in the morning."

"On that note," Carolyn said, having taken a deep sup of her coffee, "How would you feel about having a female spirit in permanent residence around here?"

Maria looked at Rowena who shook her head. "Not me, a friend of ours. Sarah."

"Can she cook?"

Rowena laughed. "Very well, and I think ye'll find she's also a mite quieter than Sean and meself."

"Noise isn't a problem. I'm used to the Captain's temper squalls from when he was a spirit." She studiously ignored the latter's put-upon expression. "But it would be nice to have another woman around if she won't get under my feet."

"She won't," Rowena assured her and turned to the Captain. "May we call her?"

"Perhaps after breakfast so we can all welcome her to her new home together?" he replied, hungrily eyeing his tray. He wouldn't divest himself of his dressing gown or get back into bed until he and Carolyn were alone. Some of his 19th century codes of conduct would never be overcome.

Rowena nodded and promptly vanished. Maria looked at where she'd been standing. "Wish I could do that," she muttered. "Bring your trays with you when you come down. Agent Tsosie is in the kitchen, but she's got to go soon to get to work. It's OK. They explained what happened after I went to bed. Looks like we have another ally."

Carolyn smiled. "I hope so. We'll be down shortly."

"I'll let Angie know," Maria called as she shut the door.

The Captain locked it again to ensure they could eat in peace with their real appearance and hurriedly removed his dressing gown and got back into bed, pulling the tray onto his lap.

Carolyn laughed. "Seems we've both worked up an appetite. Sleep well?"

"Very," he replied as he dug in. "You?"

She nodded. "Wonderful dreams. I was back at that cotillion."

He paused. "That's odd, so was I."

"I finally got that kiss that was interrupted by Mrs Coburn's fainting the first time."

"More than one, as I recall." They looked at each other. "I sincerely hope whoever that was didn't remain here all night!"

"On this occasion, I don't mind. It was a wonderful party and you were a gallant host. Oh, that reminds me…" She opened her cabinet drawer and retrieved her wedding ring, slipping it on. The fit was a little more snug than usual but at least it was back where it belonged.

"Of course," he replied and then paused, thoughtfully. "Must have been Rowena. Sean will not have mastered such powers yet."

"Is there a school for spirits to train you in this stuff?"

He shook his head. "More trial and error. The hardest part is learning how to separate your mortal limitations from your thoughts. So long as the smallest part of you believes your body is the limit of your power, you have none. Once you understand your mere thoughts can become reality, they do. Mortals do it unthinkingly sometimes, as when you want someone to like you so you believe they will and act as if they already do, utterly and completely. They pick up on that and respond accordingly. We call it charm – which is appropriate – and think it rare, but really it's an ability we all have if we but bother to use it."

"So that's the secret of the famous Gregg charm. I wondered how you did it."

"You have the same power, my dear. I have seen you charm people on numerous occasions, not least myself."

"Sort of like self-belief?"

"Something like that, but there is slightly more to it. Many would argue they believe in themselves but the rest of the world does not. In fact, the world is merely reflecting their own self-doubt, however deeply buried, and you do require a great deal of faith in yourself and your right to be that person. In my experience, most people question themselves constantly, creating a self-fulfilling prophecy. I do not deserve to be liked, therefore I will not be liked, therefore I will act as if the world hates me to protect myself, and the next thing you know, it does."

She considered his words carefully. "But while you're practising and not getting it right, you're opening yourself up to be really hurt."

He nodded. "Exactly. Which is why most do not master the art until after they are dead and can no longer be hurt in the same way. Some still struggle."

"Like Elroy Applegate?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hopeless as a mortal, hopeless as a spirit. I cannot force people to like or believe in themselves. That must come from within. I think that is why I have retained some of my powers." He floated a flower from the vase that had mysteriously (or not so mysteriously) been restored to its position, and let it hover in front of Carolyn until she took it. "I had over a hundred years of knowing what I was capable of, and although I now have a body once more, I know that in some ways this is as much an illusion as any I created as a spirit. That said, our little friend probably also had a hand in it, knowing we would need some of those powers if we were to survive in this world, given the changes he brought about." He indicated his own face, presently the very dashing one of the younger Captain Gregg. "He has allowed me to reject the limitations placed on a mortal body. It is, perhaps, as well we normally have such limitations. Can you imagine a world in which people truly understood what they could do if they only believed it?"

"Some have," she replied. "People who decided to stand up and say what was right, bringing about change in the world even though the world was against them."

"Exactly."

"Didn't stop the world from killing quite a few of them," she observed sadly.

"They are considered a threat by those who are buried in a mire of self-doubt. Even I would not be able to stop a person unfettered by their own fears. Why do you think Claymore has such a hard time?"

"Well, his own lack of self-confidence wasn't helped by your constant reinforcement over the years," she reminded him with a frown.

"My dear, had he but realised it, he could have destroyed this house easily. The only way I could keep it was convince him I was more powerful."

"And you enjoyed terrorising him?" she added, raising an eyebrow.

"I will confess it did give me some entertainment," he admitted. "He is such an easy target. A completely confident Claymore with his miser mentality would be a bane the world could ill afford. The only way to keep him from becoming a monster who would wreak havoc on the local population was to keep him wary of what I might do to him."

"He's building some confidence now."

"He has changed somewhat over the years. He has realised he does not require money to earn respect or protect himself, and that, in turn, allows me to relax my hold. Believe me, if I thought he could be trusted not to do something outrageous and damaging, I would stop terrorising him completely."

"Hence, allowing him to babysit when the time comes?"

"I feel better knowing we will have someone else watching over him. There is, as I said after your parent's ceremony, hope for him, but he has been a remarkably slow learner. He has to find the balance between decent self-confidence and dangerous arrogance."

"Arrogance is something you've suffered from over the years," she replied, giving him a look. "'Though not as much now."

"I? Arrogant?" Off her raised eyebrow he gave a rueful shrug. "You have helped me there. When you first came to Gull Cottage a great deal of my anger and arrogance was fear that the only thing I had would be taken from me. Once you were settled and we reached a… détente?" He nodded to the top of the Monkey Puzzle tree that could just be seen from their window. That one still embarrassed her every time she was reminded of it and she shuddered. "I forgave you long ago," he assured her. "I knew then that you cared as much about this house as I, and with that knowledge I could relax and realise there was more to me than anger, resentment and a need for revenge. I could become the person I once was." He smiled at her gently. "And for that I will always be grateful."

She took in his handsome, self-assured gaze. Here was the man she met at the cotillion. "I have missed that face lately. It'll be nice when we can be ourselves around the house again." He nodded his agreement, his mouth full. "When the baby comes, how are we going to deal with that? We can't keep swapping in and out until they're old enough to understand. It'd frighten them out of their wits!"

He swallowed. "You remember when I first demonstrated this in front of the mirror, and our reflection was of our older selves but we saw each other as we really are?" She nodded. "He or she is a part of us, so they will see our true selves no matter how we project to everyone else."

"Shop windows might be a bit of a bother," she replied, thoughtfully.

"Something we will have to watch," he agreed, "but a problem for the future. We can address that when it becomes necessary. In time, I hope we will be able to tell them the full story of our lives."

"I look forward to that."

 **※※※**

When they arrived downstairs, Tsosie was just preparing to leave. "Oh, good. I hoped I'd see you before I had to go."

"Do you have time to meet our new resident?" Carolyn asked.

She checked her watch. "Just about, but my boss will be furious if I don't get to the office and start writing up the 'official' reports." She winked, reassuring everyone that the subsequent revelations were staying where they belonged.

"Sean? Care to do the honours?" the Captain asked.

"It'd be me pleasure." He blinked out of a sight and a few seconds later reappeared with Sarah on his arm.

"Captain! Mrs Gregg! Thank you so much! I cannot tell you what this means to me!" Sarah said, giving a curtsey.

Carolyn shook her head. "None of that, you're part of the family now. This is Maria, our housekeeper," she introduced, "and I'm afraid Angeni has to go shortly, but hopefully she'll be able to return very soon."

"I really wish I could stay," Tsosie said, nodding to Sarah, "but some of us still have bills to pay."

"I understand," Sarah replied. "I look forward to meeting you properly."

"As do I. Captain, Mrs Gregg, it has truly been a pleasure, and thank you for allowing me to share in all this. I promise I will not make you regret it."

"I should hope not. You are part of a select few," the Captain affirmed.

"What he means is, welcome to the extended family and come back soon," Carolyn translated, giving him a look. The Captain put his hands behind his back and pretended to ignore her, but then smiled and nodded.

"As my wife so ably expressed," he confirmed. "Drive safely. We have no need of more spirits in this house."

"Thanks, I think! Oh, here's my number if you need me. I hope you don't mind, but I already have yours."

"You can call us when you're ready to visit," Carolyn smiled.

Shaking hands with the mortals, Tsosie quickly exited.

"And now, let us get Sarah settled in her new home," the Captain said, and indicated the way.

Maria had tidied the room ready for the new arrival, and even put fresh linens on the bed. When the Captain commented that spirits had no need of such things she shrugged. "A bare bed looks unwelcoming."

Sarah took in the room. "This is for me?" she said, hardly believing her good fortune.

"Of course."

"I have never had such a lovely room! When I was at Callahan Castle I was sharing space in the servant's quarters and they were nothing like this. But you do not have to do this! I am but a spirit. I can stay outside."

"Nonsense," the Captain replied gruffly. "We all need a place we can call our own. This is yours. Decorate it as you see fit. None shall bother you in here."

"I can decorate it?"

Her joy was almost overwhelming and Carolyn found her eyes welling up at the sight of it. "Have you never had a room you could do with as you wished before?" she asked.

"Never. When I was a child I shared my room with my siblings and I was young when I started work at the castle. We were not encouraged to make a space our own beyond the basics and, of course, I could not afford decorations."

"Here you shall have all the support you require," the Captain replied. "Tell me how you wish to decorate and I will buy whatever you need. Within reason, of course."

"Ignore him," Carolyn said, patting his shoulder. "If you want it pink with green spots you can have it."

Sarah shuddered. "I think something rather quieter?"

"I'll pick up some magazines in town. We can look through them and see if we can find something you like."

"And… once your room is done and we know the sex of the baby, perhaps you could help us decorate the nursery?" the Captain added.

Her eyes lit up and Sean grinned. "Did I mention Sarah has quite the artistic talent?" He opened his hand and an artist's sketchbook materialised. Embarrassed, Sarah tried to snatch it away from him but he held it above his head, his height preventing her from taking it. "Now, now, Sarah. We've all told ya that ya have a talent that should be shown." She bowed her head, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sean, return the lady's belongings at once!" the Captain ordered. "No one in this house will ever be forced to do anything they do not wish to do."

"Except the baby until they're old enough," Carolyn added.

"Of course."

"You can show us when you're good and ready," Carolyn reassured Sarah as Sean handed her the book. Sarah glanced between the Captain and Carolyn on one side – both of whom were trying to hide their curiosity – and Sean and Rowena on the other who were giving her looks of encouragement. Finally, she opened the book and turned a few pages, then shyly turned it around.

Carolyn gasped. There, in front of the mortal couple was a picture of them dancing at their wedding. It had been captured beautifully, the colours and lines somehow conveying the magic of the moment as well as the fact of it.

"Oh, Sarah! This is wonderful!" Carolyn said and accepted the book so she could examine the detail.

"That is a rare talent indeed!" the Captain agreed, looking over his wife's shoulder.

"Told ya!" Sean said, grinning.

"Sarah was by far the best of us for art, Captain," Rowena added. "Many's the picture she created since ye removed Callahan."

"May I?" Carolyn asked. Off Sarah's nervous nod she turned the pages. Picture after picture captured the people, spirits and events of those life changing days and subsequent weeks, and both the Captain and Carolyn were enthralled. Maria, eager to see what she had missed, darted around to take a look for herself.

"Oh my goodness! You could sell these!" she said. "They're fantastic!"

"Really?" Sarah said, clearly unused to such praise. "My mother always said I should get my head out of the clouds and focus on my real work."

The Captain shook his head. "Parents!" he muttered.

Carolyn nudged him. "Careful, darling. That'll be us, soon."

"If our child has half this talent I shall support them as far as they wish to take it," he assured her. "Sarah, I believe you shall be a welcome addition to our home." He rubbed his beard thoughtfully and added, "after all, that picture over the fireplace has needed to be replaced for some time."

Carolyn shot him a look. "I like that picture!" she insisted.

"So I should think," he replied, "but it is rather… arrogant of me to have only my face staring down at guests?" He gazed at her, reminding her of their earlier conversation. "It can be moved and a new one of both of us take its place. It can be the one picture of our true selves that can be on show. After all, painters are allowed their licence."

Carolyn smiled and nodded. "Now that is a lovely idea. Would you do that for us, Sarah?"

"You really want me to?"

"Self-belief," the Captain muttered into Carolyn's ear. "We really, truly want you to," he assured her, "but it can wait until we have your room as you wish it, and the nursery prepared."

Sarah looked between all the members of the household and then at the space around them. "My room," she murmured, still trying to take in the idea. "I shall never be able to repay you for all this!"

"Yes, you will," Carolyn assured her. "You'll be helping all of us and watching over our family. You'll more than earn it."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

 **※※※**

Several months later the Captain found himself in a situation he could never have imagined. Carolyn, exhausted but happy, was lying in her hospital bed, her hair still plastered to her forehead with the sweat the last few hours had generated. Having never been present for a human birth before, the Captain had at first struggled with the idea of attending, but with Carolyn and Maria's prompting (and Candy's when she heard he was hesitating) he'd accepted having the father in the room helped. His hand still ached from the pressure Carolyn had applied, but it was an ache he could live with. As the nurse handed over the baby, Candy, who'd taken time out from work to be there, produced a camera.

"Darling, I don't want a photograph of me in this state," Carolyn insisted, trying to get her to put it away.

"But Jonathan does, since he cannot be here, and I most certainly do," the Captain replied, leaning down from his position on the side of the bed to plant a kiss on her forehead. He gently wiped her hair aside and smiled. "You've never looked lovelier to me."

"I look a mess!"

"You look like the mother of my son."

She gave him a tired smile. While they'd have been happy either way, it seemed appropriate, given the relationship the Captain had with Jonathan from the start, that their child would be a boy.

"Have you a name yet?" the nurse asked.

The Captain and Carolyn glanced at each other and the Captain nodded. "Matthew Zale."

"Unusual."

"I thought so, too," Candy said, taking another photograph. "So I looked it up. Matthew means gift of god, and Zale is Greek." She looked down at the camera, checking the number of shots left and advanced the film.

"Meaning?" the nurse prompted.

"Power of the sea."

"My husband is a sea captain," Carolyn explained, looking down at her son who was happily nursing.

The Captain nodded. "And shortly to have a ship again," he added, "'though for the time being she'll be moored in port."

"Oh, did you buy a yacht?" the nurse asked.

He shook his head vehemently and reached for his wallet. In it was a photograph of their latest acquisition, which was being delivered later that week. Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Daniel, not everyone wants to look at it!"

"Why not? She's a beauty. Checked her over from bow to stern and she's in tip-top condition. A little paint and she'll be perfect." He handed it over and the nurse considered it and then gave the sixty-something year-old man a slow appraisal.

"Challenging work for you," she observed.

"Ah, but worth it," he insisted. "And in time I shall have a new first mate!"

"If he wants to, Daniel," Carolyn warned.

"I think that's a given," Candy reassured him. "I can't see any child raised in our house not wanting to."

"He might be a writer," Carolyn suggested, stroking her son's back. He squirmed, apparently no longer hungry but keen to get as close to his mother as was humanly possible. Carolyn adjusted her clothes and rocked him gently, smiling down at him.

"These days he could be an astronaut or anything he wants," the nurse pointed out.

"Sailing the heavens. Now there **is** a thought," the Captain mused. "But as the lady said, he can be anything he wants. Whatever he chooses, he will do it well. I believe in him." He gave Carolyn a wink and the two shared a kiss that Candy promptly caught on camera.

Once Matthew had been put in his crib, the nurse helped Carolyn tidy herself up. The Captain stood silent, watching his son sleeping and then, with the gentlest of touches, stroked a finger down the boy's face, shaking his head in wonder that this impossible thing had happened. Suddenly, he felt the nurse at his shoulder.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"He's asleep. Probably best not to disturb him," he whispered back.

As if on cue, Matthew snuffled, scrunched up his face and let out a small cry which quickly became louder.

"Well, he's not now," the nurse chuckled and picked him up. Matthew continued to wail as she handed him over, making sure the Captain supported his head properly. Murmuring quietly to his son the Captain moved around the room, rocking him, and within moments Matthew hiccoughed the last of his wailing and then gazed up into his father's face. With a smile the nurse stepped out to leave them to it. Candy, who had left while the nurse was working with Carolyn, now returned and her mother pointed to the Captain and mimed taking a photograph. Candy grinned and promptly did so, the clicking of the shutter providing counterpoint to the Captain's baritone as he told his son how proud he was of him and his mother.

When she had captured the moment fully, Candy went to her mother's bedside. "Who'd've believed it?" she whispered.

"He does seem to be a natural father, doesn't he?"

Candy shrugged. "Got plenty of practice with us."

"Not that young," her mother reminded her, continuing to watch. There was something immensely attractive about such a strong and powerful man being so gentle. She wondered if he'd be quite so patient at 4 a.m. with no sleep and a screaming infant that needed changing, but for now she smiled as her heart surged with warmth and she settled back into the fresh pillows, content.

"They won't let you out tonight, so what's happening?" Candy asked, wondering how the illusion of their appearance would be maintained.

"Daniel managed to charm the nurses into letting him stay while I'm here," Carolyn replied and jerked her chin to the side of the room. "Hence the roll-away."

"I have to get back to work, but I'll get these developed for you so they'll be ready and waiting when you get home."

"Thank you, sweetheart." She yawned.

"Time for me to leave you to it," Candy said, taking the hint. "You get some rest. I'll pop over to the house when I can." She reached down and gave her mother a hug. "Congratulations. He's adorable."

Carolyn looked over at the Captain and Matthew. "Your brother or your dad?"

"Both of them," Candy grinned.

 **※※※**

When the Captain drove his new family home two days later – the hospital insisting on the longer stay due to Carolyn's perceived age – they were in for another shock.

"What is going on?" he asked when they entered the front room to see the picture over the fireplace had been covered by a cloth.

Sarah materialised and Maria came running in from the kitchen. "Oh, wait 'til you see it, Captain! You're going to love it!"

"I hope you both will," Sarah said, dipping her head shyly.

The Captain's eyes lit up, realising what it had to be. "Well? May we see it? After all, you have kept it hidden from us for weeks!"

"I had to wait until Candy was kind enough to give me copies of the photographs," Sarah said nervously, nodding towards a small album that was sitting on the table.

"That was fast!" Carolyn observed.

Curious, the Captain stepped forward and indicated the cloth. "May I?" At Sarah's nod he carefully unveiled the painting and then stood and stared, completely at a loss for words. Carolyn moved to stand next to him and take a closer look, a sleeping Matthew held carefully against her. Tears welled in their eyes as they took in the details.

"Miss Sarah," the Captain whispered, his voice choked with emotion, "you are truly an exceptional artist."

"It's incredible!" Carolyn agreed, unable to take her eyes off it.

"You really like it?" she asked.

"Like it? The only thing truly missing is a light to show it off to maximum effect, and I can install that easily enough. You have outdone yourself." He squeezed Carolyn's shoulders, returning his gaze to the picture.

There they were, the Captain and his wife, young, happy and proud, decked out as for their wedding, the Captain's right hand resting on his seated wife's shoulder, but with a perfect rendition of the newest addition to the family lying peacefully in Carolyn's arms. A low table covered with books and magazines was to Carolyn's right, a pen and paper on the top indicating her work. Held in the Captain's left hand was a rolled-up sea-chart – a source of a substantial (and fully documented) income after Carolyn suggested he consider making prints and selling them. The value of the originals – of which he had many – had surprised him as he had never considered them of interest to any but himself, but he was delighted to find he had been sitting on a veritable gold mine. Seamen and others from far and wide who recognised their quality had been buying copies of them almost as fast as they could be printed and his reputation had grown at a startling rate, leading to a commissions list of new charts in the same antique style that would take some time to complete. Flanking the couple were Candy and Jonathan, the former by her mother and carrying her degree certificate, the latter beside his idol, the Captain, and wearing his uniform. Behind them, sailing from right to left, was the first investment of the Captain's new income. In full sail, the four-masted schooner _Atlantic Guardian_ provided the backdrop, her bow slicing a foam-edged path through calm seas.

 **※※※**

 **※※※**

The End.


End file.
